Mamma Mia!
by Ari Cullen B
Summary: Bella estava cansada de ficar cheia de desejos reprimidos, e então no Ano Novo bola um plano com Alice e Emmett para finalmente fisgar Edward Cullen, o seu namorado virgem de 108 anos. RESUMO NA FIC ; LEMONS, LEMONS. LEIAM ;
1. Parte I

**Mamma Mia!**

**Título:** Mamma Mia!

**Autor: **Ari ou Bella.

**Shipper:** Bella&Edward.

**Gênero: **Romance

**Classificação: **NC-17 ( Cada um sabe o que lê ) LEMONS, LEMONS E LEMONS.

**Sinopse: **Eu estava cansada. Cansada de ficar com desejos não-saciados. Eu estava ardendo por ele.. e clamando. Então eu decidi mudar a minha estratégia.

Nesse _Ano Novo_ as coisas mudariam. Eu estava mudando. Eu lutaria pelo que eu queria e eu gostaria de ver até onde Edward iria. Se ele resistiria. Por que eu não conseguia resistir a ele.

Que garota gosta de morrer virgem? Nenhuma! Tudo bem que eu não estava no bico do corvo, mas digamos que eu sou um desastre ambulante e que a morte pode trombar comigo a qualquer instante. E olha que ela anda me rondando.

Edward deveria decidir. Ou eu morria virgem por culpa de alguma idiotice minha ou então eu poderia morrer aos seus braços enquanto ele me satisfazia.

Eu acho que já sei qual dos dois eu preferia. Por isso que estava preparando essa surpresa no Ano Novo, eu o estrearia com a minha nova lingerie de oncinha.

Edward Cullen... prepare-se.

**OBS: **

É uma SHOT. Ou seja.. um capítulo apenas. Porém, os meus capítulos são gigantes. A minha última shot teve 32 páginas de word.

Os Cullen são vampiros. É como se estivéssemos na fase onde Bella está com um fogo e o Edward teme pela vida dela.

A fic tem o POV de Edward e da Bella

Por ela ter ficado MUITO longa, eu a dividi em quatro partes, eu a postarei de acordo com o número de REVIEWS de vocês.

**Parte I. **

**POV Bella. Mamma Mia! ****How Can I Resist You? **

E lá estávamos nós mais uma vez. Deitados na minha cama, nos encarando com os lábios inchados e o coração batendo fortemente no peito. Pelo menos eu estava assim, e ele estaria se não fosse um vampiro sexy e imutável.

Edward me encarava com os olhos brilhando em desejo, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha todo o controle da situação. Como sempre, ele havia me brecado quando as coisas estavam começando a esquentar. Ou seja, o beijo estava ficando mais ousado, nossas mãos mais curiosas e exploradoras, a excitação começava a nos embriagar e as roupas estavam quase sendo arrancadas.

Ele tinha medo de me machucar. De perder o controle. Algo que eu duvidava que ocorreria. Mas ele era simplesmente cabeça-dura, não conseguia entender as minhas necessidades femininas e até mesmo psicológicas.

- Hm.. você adora me torturar. - Eu murmurei fechando os olhos, enquanto arqueava o meu corpo e me aproximava mais dele.

Estávamos deitados de frente um para o outro, e agora tínhamos apenas poucos centímetros de distância entre nós.

- Torturar você? Nunca, Bella. Eu seria incapaz de fazer tal atrocidade. - Ele tinha o sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Você é um _vampiro_ malvado e sedutor, Edward Cullen. Isso ainda terá volta. - Falei brava, fazendo bico. Ele o beijou e me puxou com as suas mãos frias para mais perto. Agora eu podia sentir a sua excitação.

- O grande problema de ter um namorado vampiro-

Ele pode ser super protetor e não querer transar com você.

O que é _péssimo._

Eu sabia que ele me desejava, mas ele resistia bravamente. Ao contrário de mim. Bom, pense comigo: Eu era apenas uma humana fraca que tinha o coração fraco e totalmente descontrolado, que se excitava facilmente e que estava com os hormônios a flor da pele.

Eu estava começando a ficar desesperada.

- Alice está ansiosa querendo saber onde você vai passar o _Ano Novo._ - Ele falou aquilo, soltando o hálito gelado e fascinante no meu rosto. Eu arfei.

- É realmente a Alice que quer saber isso? - Eu perguntei.

- Eu também quero. - Ele afirmou, e eu sorri satisfeita.

- Passarei onde você estiver. - Falei, o abraçando.

Eu tinha um sorriso perverso nos lábios e Edward o percebeu. Eu sabia que ele estava louco para me perguntar o que eu tinha em mente, mas ele não o fez. Ele era controlado demais. E eu queria o descontrolar. Esse era o meu novo plano.

O plano_ infalível _de Isabella Swan.

O Ano Novo prometia tanto para mim. Com a ajuda primordial de Alice e até mesmo de Emmett, eu estava fazendo um esquema para enfim traçar Edward.

Não pensem que eu sou uma menina desesperada ou algo parecido porque não é verdade. É que chega um certo ponto onde você tem que apelar e jogar sujo e eu estava disposta a isso. Eu queria seduzir Edward Cullen. Eu queria que ele perdesse a razão por um tempo e apenas me satisfizesse.

Eu o queria com todo o corpo e o coração. E lutaria por isso.

Além de tudo isso, eu gostaria de ser vampira. É a mesma coisa que você querer juntar um peixe e um gato, um _lobo_ e um _cordeiro_, o pescador e a sereia. E nesse caso _eu _era a isca, a que estava sempre sendo atraída. E ele era o que tinha o controle, o que queria me caçar. Nunca daria certo se continuássemos assim. Eu tinha de ser da mesma espécie que ele. E eu conseguiria.

- Você está me assustando, Bella. - Ele parecia realmente assustado. Eu devia estar com um olhar pervertido.

- Eu estou pensando em uma forma muito _maldosa_ para me vingar de você. - Eu falei. E ele riu.

- Quem é que tortura quem mesmo? - Ele perguntou, fingindo-se de confuso. Eu sorri e fui para cima dele mostrando os dentes.

Ele riu alto.

- Você é minha presa. - Falei no ouvido dele.

- Bella, você tem andado demais com o Emmett. - Ele murmurou, com a voz lotada de luxúria.

Nós rimos alto.

Eu fiquei deitada com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. Era dia 29 de dezembro. Daqui a dois dias o meu plano seria colocado em pratica. Comecei a passar os meus dedos lentamente pelo seu braço branco e frio.

- Eu estou a frustrando, não estou? - Ele estava sério.

- O que quer dizer? - Perguntei fingindo-me de desentendida.

- Hm.. eu estou empacando tudo. - Ele concluiu sozinho.

- Nós vamos realmente falar disso? - Perguntei irritada. Sempre que começava o assunto eu saia chateada e brigada com ele. Estava cansada disso.

Cansada de ficar com desejos não-saciados. Eu estava ardendo por ele.. e clamando.

- Sim. Nós vamos falar de sexo. - Ela afirmou, sentando-se e me colocando em seu colo.

- Você já sabe o que eu penso a respeito. - Eu falei, parecendo um pouco brava. Ele parecia chateado também, porém decidido. Com sempre fora.

- Isabella.. - Ele falou meu nome completo. Ele saia tão bonito de sua boca.. tão sensual. -.. você pode me pedir qualquer coisa. _Menos isso._

- Ok. Então, eu quero ser vampira e depois nós transaremos. Feito. Ótimo. - Dei um sorriso pra ele como quem quer dizer que a conversa terminou.

Ele grunhiu.

- Bella, você é tão absurda. - Ele deu um suspiro e desviou os olhos.

- Desculpe. Eu sou assim.. eu sou humana. Eu tenho necessidades, entende? Eu me sinto uma desesperada. - Comentei com um sorriso.

Ele me aconchegou mais em seu peito e beijou a minha têmpora.

- Eu te entendo, my _love. _- As palavras dele foram sinceras. Eu precisava ser mais persuasiva, porém ele conseguia me vencer. Aquelas íris douradas eram encantadoras e me hipnotizavam.

- Pare de fazer isso. - Eu falei, dando um tapa no braço dele.

Ele riu.

- Fazer o quê?

- Tentar ganhar a discussão utilizando a sedução. - Eu falei abobalhada.

- Seu eu a seduzir mais, estou perdido. - Ele me puxou e nós deitamos na cama. Acho que o clima estava melhor, menos tenso.

- Edward? - Eu o chamei. Estava por cima dele, e me apoiei em meus braços para encará-lo.

- Huh?

- Você me deseja? Quero dizer.. tirando o meu sangue. - Eu parecia insegura. Como uma garotinha.

- Eu a desejo muito, minha Bella. - Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. E eu fiquei ofegante. Meu coração disparou e uma enorme vontade de beijá-lo se apoderou de mim.

- Ótimo. Era isso que eu precisava saber. - Disse entre a respiração forte, e depois o beijei com voracidade.

Ele ficou hesitante no começo, mas depois foi se soltando e logo estava tão entregue ao beijo quanto eu. As nossas línguas travavam uma dança sensual e estimulante. Nossas mãos passeavam pelos nossos corpos. E o meu desejo começara a aumentar. A pulsação embaixo do meu ventre era forte e eu estava domada pela luxuria.

Ele nos virou na cama e ficou por cima de mim. Ok. Por essa eu não esperava. Talvez eu nem precisaria usar a nova _lingerie_ de oncinha que a Alice havia comprado em uma loja de marca. Talvez eu havia conseguindo ganhar.

O sabor da vitória foi invadindo o meu corpo, enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço e segurava minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça, a outra mão explorava minha barriga. Ela fazia um caminho desde o começo dos meus seios até o ventre. Eu gemia baixinho.

Mas como o velho ditado dizia: Não se pode cantar vitória antes da hora. Foi no momento em que eu o enlacei com as minhas pernas e que eu busquei a sua boca novamente que ele parou.

Ele simplesmente parou e me encarou com os olhos dourados e perfeitos.

- Rápido demais? - Eu falei, corando. Ele riu baixinho e concordou.

- Vamos um pouco mais devagar. - Ele voltou a me beijar lentamente, porém com paixão e eu o acompanhei. Minhas pernas alargaram em sua cintura.

O que antes era selvagem e rápido, agora era lento e intenso, porém muito mais apaixonado. As mãos dele, lentamente invadiram a minha camisola e eu me arrepiei inteira. Ele nunca havia feito algo do tipo. O meu coração batia fortemente de ansiedade e excitação.

Ele tocou a minha barriga nua e eu gemi baixinho ao sentir a sua pele fria. Os beijos foram descendo para o maxilar, pescoço e até clavícula, e as mãos passeavam, as vezes tocando os meus seios, me fazendo arfar.

- Edward.. - gemi em sua orelha, e isso o estimulou, eu sabia que ele estava excitado. Conseguia senti-lo pulsante em minha coxa.

**POV Edward. Mamma Mia! Here I go again!**

Ao ouvi-la gemer o meu nome toda a minha razão se esvaiu de minha mente. Eu a desejava e não era pouco. Era tão.. humano e estúpido a forma com que eu estava entregue e a mercê dela, porém ela não conseguia ver isso.

Ela realmente acreditava que eu não desejava o seu corpo. O que era totalmente uma loucura. Ela me excitava com um simples toque. Se ela estava desesperada com 18 anos, imagina eu que tenho 107? Eu _necessitava dela_, mas isso não era o mais importante.

A segurança dela era a prioridade. Eu a amava demais para correr o risco de machucá-la.

Eu peguei um dos seios dela com uma mão e comecei a massageá-los. Era tão macio e sensível a minha pele. Era perfeito para a minha mão, para o meu toque. Ela era inteiramente perfeita pra mim. Tirando o fato de ser uma humana, óbvio.

- Bella. - Eu gemi, e ela se contorceu embaixo de mim.

A minha excitação era evidente e eu não me envergonhava por isso, como antigamente. Eu queria que ela soubesse o que fazia comigo. O seu poder sobre mim.

Senti os dedos apressados dela tentando abrir os botões da minha camisa o que foi em vão. Em um ato de loucura, eu os abri com um puxão, e ela acariciou o meu peito com vontade. Eu dei um sorriso. Era óbvio o quanto ela me desejava, estava expressado em seus gemidos baixinhos e roucos e no seu rosto.

Os meus beijos foram descendo e eu rasguei a camisola dela por desespero de sentir o gosto de seus seios. Eu os chupei lentamente e ela gemeu em meu ouvido, se contorceu e tentou enfiar as unhas na minha nuca. Eu beijava os seios dela vorazmente dominado pela paixão. Minhas mãos brincando com o elástico da calcinha dela.

Foi então que uma imagem passou pela minha cabeça. A dela morta, embaixo de mim. Aquilo foi o necessário para me fazer congelar. O desespero me invadiu e eu me afastei a deixando com os olhos arregalados e as mãos no peito, com vergonha.

- Desculpa. - Sussurrei, sentando longe dela e abaixando a cabeça. - Mas eu não consigo. Eu preciso ir.

Eu pulei a janela sem querer encará-la. Eu não queria ver o desapontamento e a vergonha em seu rosto. Eu precisava de um banho frio rapidamente. Estava muito excitado, não poderia chegar em casa assim.

Comecei a correr velozmente na floresta e o vento no meu rosto foi me acalmando. Eu sabia que não ia machucá-la, mas o simples pensamento dela morrer já me deixava apavorado. E a morte dela seria apenas o resultado de um capricho humano meu.

Entrei em casa e todos estavam sentados na sala. Me esperando. Alice havia os avisado que eu estava chegando.

_Ele parece tão transtornado. _Alice pensou, me dando um sorriso de culpa. _ Desculpe. _

Eu dei um sorriso de volta para ela.

_A camisa está aberta. Pelo visto Bella conseguiu adiantar-se em algo. _Era Emmett. Como sempre pensando besteira.

_Isso vai terminar mal.. _Rosalie obviamente. Lancei um olhar mortífero para ela.

_Você vai superar isso, meu anjo. _Como sempre as palavras confortadoras de Esme. Ou melhor, pensamentos.

Eu fui ficando mais sereno e não bastei olhar para Jasper para saber que era ele. Sorri agradecendo. Então, encarei o meu pai, Carlisle.

_Venha. Vamos conversar. _Ele se levantou e eu o segui sem hesitar. Parecia que todos esperavam por isso.

Nós fomos caminhando para o seu escritório sem uma palavra. Carlisle era bom em reprimir os seus pensamentos perto de mim, o que eu agradecia.

Ele sentou-se na sua poltrona e eu na sua frente. Eu devia estar com uma aparência medonha, mas ele sorria pra mim. Um sorriso cúmplice de pai pra filho.

- Eu estou tão perdido. - Comentei com a voz rouca.

- Eu sei, filho. Mas é normal. Você também é um homem, tem seus desejos, seus medos, e suas fraquezas. Você tem que aprender a superá-las.

- Eu a desejo tanto, pai... que chega a doer. Mas se eu a machucar?

- Não viva nesse mundo de _se. _Tenha força de vontade e vá a luta. Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso vai acontecer. Não se perturbe por isso.. é para ser uma coisa prazerosa.

Eu ri. Meu pai era o único que conseguia me acalmar.

- E como.. - Dei um sorriso torto.

- Sabe.. não precisa ir direto ao ato, meu filho. - Um sorriso pervertido passou pelos lábios dele e ele tentou reprimir lembranças. O que eu agradeci. Não queria ver as intimidades dele e de minha mãe. - Tem várias coisas que podem experimentar_ antes._

- Hm.. - Eu pensei em várias coisas, porém não tive nenhuma idéia clara.

- Emmett pode te ajudar mais nisso do que eu. - Então, nós dois rimos e ouvimos todos rirem da porta.

Bando de fofoqueiros. Estavam escutando.

- Pode deixar que eu o aconselharei, Edward. - Emmett falou com a voz brincalhona. Todos riram.

- Mas antes de conselhos pornográficos, acho que o Edward tem que se desculpar com Bella, da forma que um cavaleiro faz. - Era Esme. Ela tinha razão, Bella devia estar chateada.

Odiava ser o causador disso. Odiava sempre vê-la triste por não querer possuí-la ou transformá-la. Ela no fundo me entendia, sabia que era pro bem dela, mas isso não a acomodava. Ela era teimosa demais pra isso.

- Acho que vou precisar da ajuda de vocês, meninas. - Eu concordei e a porta se abriu.

Aquilo me deu uma felicidade enorme, vê-los ali comigo. Eu sabia que em qualquer escolha que eu tomasse eles estariam ali do meu lado. Hora me apoiando, hora brigando comigo.

Mas agora eu tinha que me preocupar com algo mais importante: A felicidade e a [i]satisfação[/i] de Bella.

**POV Bella. **

Eu estava em choque. Ele havia simplesmente pedido desculpas e pulado a janela, me deixando aqui em um estado deplorável de desejo, totalmente molhada e com a camisola _rasgada._ Eu estava realmente irritada, mais do que isso: inconformada.

Porém a lembrança das mãos dele nos meus seios, da boca.. dos beijos, me fez esquecer isso e me levou a excitação novamente. Ele era fantástico e eu havia conseguido dar um passo enorme, em uma noite havia conseguido muito mais do que em meses de tentativas falhas.

Ok, eu sabia que teria que apelar para a _lingerie_, não havia outra saída. Mas essa idéia me agradou.

Pensamentos impuros começaram a dominar a minha mente e eu ria e me sentia extasiada. Repassava mentalmente todos os momentos vividos naquela noite e até arfava fazendo isso. Ele era divino e me dava um prazer absurdo. Apenas de me tocar e me beijar.

Dormi com esses pensamentos e tive sonhos estranhos, envolvendo camisolas e camisas rasgadas e um sexo em cima de uma árvore. Acordei risonha, porém um pouco desanimada. Esperava encontrá-lo no meu quarto essa manhã.

Será que ele havia ficado chateado?

Porém percebi que ele havia passado ali ao ver uma rosa ao meu lado na cama e um bilhete.

_Me perdoe, meu amor. Eu te amo com todo o meu coração._

_Nos vemos a noite._

Seu _Edward._

Eu sorri abobalhada e dei um beijo no bilhete, então o reli mais umas cinco vezes e foi só nesse momento que eu percebi o que ele havia escrito: Nos vemos a noite.

A noite? Como assim? E a nossa tarde juntos?

Ok. Os planos da tarde pelo visto estavam cancelados, desse jeito eu teria que reler _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes _pela milésima vez. Mas isso não me desanimou tanto. Eu o veria de noite e ele me amava. Isso bastava.

Então um assovio me tirou de meus devaneios. Alice estava parada na frente da minha cama com um sorriso perverso. Oh Não! Odiava aquele sorriso. Ela só dava quando nós íamos as..

- Compras! - Ela falou toda animada. Eu soltei um suspiro. Pelo menos a tarde não passaria em branco.

Ela começou a pular e comemorar enquanto eu colocava a colcha na minha cara e voltava a fechar os olhos. Aquilo devia ser algum tipo de sonho maluco. Preferia o sonho do sexo selvagem, era _bem_ melhor.

- Alice, você está hiper-ativa. - Eu falei quando ela começou a puxar meu pé, e arrancar as minhas cobertas.

- Nada disso. Hoje faremos compras pra você. - Ela falou dando uma gargalhada ao ver minha expressão desesperada. - Roupas íntimas e fantasias sexuais.

Eu parei de lutar contra ela, e arregalei os olhos.

- O quê? - Eu gritei. Ela começou a rir escandalosamente.

- Eu estive pensando em você comprar uma fantasia de _leão da montanha. _Acho que excitaria o Edward. Pelo menos só as orelinhas e o rabinho.

- Você está louca?

- Não! Bella.. escute. Você quer _dar _ou não?

- Óbvio que eu quero, mas.. - Ela me cortou.

- Mas nada. Preciso produzir você e te dar várias dicas. - Ela me puxou da cama e eu fui a seguindo, ainda pasma.

Eu desci pela escada e ela pela janela. Businou do carro, como se tivesse acabado de chegar. Tudo fachada pra enganar Charlie.

- Pai, eu vou ir pro shopping com a pequena irritante. - Falei fazendo uma careta.

Ele sorriu.

- Não a chame desse jeito, Bella. Alice é uma ótima amiga. - Ele a protegeu. Puxa-saco dos infernos.

- Queria que você a chamasse de ótima amiga quando soubesse o que estamos indo comprar, papai. - Falei pra mim mesma a caminho do carro.

Alice conseguiu ouvir com a sua super-audição e soltou uma risada.

- Eu quero que você esteja fantástica. Hoje vai ser o aquecimento pra amanhã. Você vai arrasar, Bellita! - Ela estava visivelmente mais animada que eu, porém ao pensar no que ela falou eu comecei a gostar.

Plano _infalível_ de Bella estava começando a ser colocado em pratica. E a primeira etapa era comprar mais roupas sensuais. Apenas uma _lingerie_ não adiantaria com Edward. Eu realmente teria que apelar para o leão da montanha.

Soltei um risinho, enquanto Alice ligava o som alto e arrancava.

O shopping não estava muito cheio, porém aquilo já me irritava. Eu odiava andar em multidões femininas desesperadas para comprar o par da última coleção das sandálias _Jimmy Choo._

Alice me puxava pelo braço e saltitava na minha frente. Ela era completamente louca. Nós fomos diretamente para uma loja de peças íntimas que era bem famosa, _Victoria's Secret. _A moça que veio nos atender era ligeiramente mal humorada, mas agente não se importou muito. Ela nos guiou até o local onde ficavam as calcinhas mais sensuais, conforme as instruções de Alice. Eu estava corada e toda envergonhada, de cabeça baixa. Não queria que ninguém nos descobrisse ali.

Porém, como sempre, o meu lado azarado falou mais alto.

- Bella? - A voz que me chamou era masculina. Eu virei assustada e encarei as íris azuis de Mike Newton. Ótimo. Perfeito. Agora todos saberiam que eu era uma pervertida.

- Ahm.. Oi, Mike. - Eu falei, envergonhada. Lançando um olhar rápido pra Alice, pedindo socorro. - O que faz aqui?

Tudo bem. Se era estranho pra mim estar ali, imagine pra ele. Um _menino._

- Hm.. - Ele ficou sem palavras e vermelho. Não pensou antes de me chamar, agora estava com vontade de cavar um buraco e se enfiar, provavelmente. - .. Comprando o presente de Natal pra Jéssica, um pouco atrasado, obviamente.

Uh! Pelo visto eu não era a única pervertida _mesmo._ Tsk.. Tsk.. onde esse mundo vai parar?

- Ah, entendi. - Eu estava aliviada. Agora minha visita ali não parecia tão estranha.

- E você?

- Estou fazendo umas compras. - Dei um sorriso amarelo que obviamente me entregou.

- Ah.. onde está o Cullen? - Ele perguntou, procurando Edward.

- Ele foi acampar. - Alice respondeu mais rápido do que eu. Ela já havia visto a besteira que eu seria: _Bom.. isso é uma surpresa pra ele._

Traduzindo: Eu quero transar com ele essa noite usando peças novas.

- Certo. Nos vemos por aí. - Ele saiu praticamente correndo.

E eu voltei a minha tenção as peças que estavam na minha frente. Todas eram escandalosas e minúsculas. Não tinha como aquilo realmente tapar alguma coisa. Alice examinava as mais estranhas, vermelhas e apelativas. Pelo visto eu precisava do mais exagerado para tentar amolecer Edward.

Ou _endurecer. _(N/A: AHUUAHUAUHAHUAHUAHUAUHHA. Safada)

Depois de escolher meia dúzia de calcinhas, ou melhor, tapa-sexos que as brasileiras gostosas utilizavam nos desfiles de carnaval. Ela pegou uns sutiãs para combinar e então fomos escolher algumas camisolas.

Eu não opinava, porque a minha opinião de nada valeria. Eu sempre queria as coisas mais discretas e que não tivessem um rabinho de leão, enquanto Alice pegava as mais bizarras. Ou sensuais, como ela chamava.

Ok, eu confiava em Alice. Pelo menos eu tentava. Eu devia passar o resto da tarde assim, ou grande parte porque não chegara a parte dos conselhos ainda. E era o que eu mais queria. Eu precisava ouvir uma pessoa que tinha mais de 20 anos de prática. Eu precisava de alguém experiente e por mais que soasse estranho, Alice era.

Segundo passo do plano: Escutar os conselhos e os memorizar com todo cuidado.

Comigo, todo cuidado é pouco.

**POV Edward. ****There's a fire within my soul **

Alice havia partido cedo para ir fazer compras com a Bella. Eu teria aulas com Emmett a tarde inteira. Pelo menos era assim que ele chamava as horas que ficaria me dando conselhos. E pelo visto faria demonstrações com Rosalie.

Como se já não fosse o suficiente, às vezes, ouvi-lo pensando nas noites_ picantes_ deles.

Esme estava sentada ao meu lado, olhando para Emmett com um sorriso acusador nos lábios. Ela não entendia como ele podia ser assim, absurdamente tarado e viciado em sexo.

Ele sempre dava a mesma explicação: É a melhor coisa que se pode fazer. Tirando beber sangue humano. Temos que aproveitar.

Estávamos sentados na sala. Esme e eu no sofá, Rosalie e Emmett em pé na nossa frente. Eu estava com vontade de rir, mas me segurei. Aquilo estava mais estranho do que eu imaginava.

- Esme.. - Emmett começou com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. - .. acha que agüenta ficar nessa aula? Ou vai ser impuro demais para o seus ouvidos maternais?

Eu e Rosalie gargalhamos enquanto Esme revirava os olhos.

- Eu sou muito mais experiente nesse assunto que você, Emmett. Eu consigo agüentar o tranco. - Ela respondeu com categoria, e todos nós tivemos o mesmo pensamento na cabeça.

_Carlisle e ela. _

Não era nada confortável imaginar eles se pegando e se amassando. Era constrangedor demais e desnecessário, tentei apagar isso da minha mente.

- Ok; - Emmett prosseguiu, com uma expressão pervertida. - Até onde vocês já foram? Preciso saber qual é o seu nível.

- Nível? Isso existe? - Perguntei confuso.

Tinha a certeza que ele me lembraria daquela aula para o resto da vida.

- Ah, sim. Agora responda a pergunta de antes. - Ele exigiu. Estava se achando o sabichão.

- Hmm.. na realidade, agente nunca fez nada demais. Apenas algumas carícias e beijos. - Eu estava constrangido. Se eu fosse vivo, estaria corando igual a Bella.

- Como seriam essas carícias? - Ele colocou a mão no queixo. Emmett levaria uma boa surra minha se não estivesse me ajudando. Ele estava todo metido.. e Rosalie ao seu lado toda orgulhosa.

Argh!

_Meu ursão é tão experiente.. ai, Céus. _Ela pensava maliciosamente. Eu tive ânsias. Não gostava de ficar ouvindo aquele tipo de coisa.

- Preciso entrar em detalhes?

- Absolutamente.

- Ok.. er. - Eu não sabia como explicar.

- Edward, você é muito complicado. - Rosalie falou impaciente. - Você pega aonde nela?

Uau! Menina direta! Eu me engasguei.

- Nos.. seios. - Falei baixinho. Todos explodiram em gargalhadas e eu fiquei realmente bravo.

- Só? - Emmett e Rosalie perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, indignados.

- Er.. sim.

- Agora eu estou percebendo porque ela está_ tão_ desesperada. Tsk..Tsk.. está acabando com a reputação dos Cullen. - Emmett disse maldosamente.

- Eu apenas tenho respeito por ela. - Falei com raiva.

Emmett ia falar, mas Esme o cortou.

- Edward.. respeito é bom, mas depois de um certo tempo a menina cansa dele. Não é falta de respeito tocá-la, ela realmente quer isso. Ela _espera_ por isso.

- Certo.

- Essa foi a lição número um. - Disse Rosalie. - Você tem que respeitá-la, mas nunca deixar de tocá-la. Porque ela espera isso de você. Ela também o deseja.

- Entendeu? Mulheres não são feitas para ir pra cima, você tem que dar o primeiro passo sempre. Não que seja ruim quando elas tomam a iniciativa, porém você também tem que fazer isso de vez em quando. Quase sempre. - Emmett e suas palavras sábias.

- Terá que descobrir aos poucos e praticando como ela gosta, do jeito que fica melhor para vocês. Onde ela gosta mais de ser tocada e onde ela não gosta. - Rosalie falava como uma experiente no assunto. - Sempre há lugares que dão tesão em você, mas não a ela.

Isso foi uma indireta ou foi impressão minha? Hm.. vamos esnobar.

- Primeiro lugar: Beijá-la apaixonadamente. Quando sentir as coisas esquentando, vá passando a mão por ela, e perceba onde ela mais gosta, para explorar mais ali. Os beijos não necessariamente precisam ser na boca. Você tem um corpo inteiro para beijar e provar. - Ele estava sendo malicioso e eu entendi onde ele queria chegar, sem precisar de seus pensamentos pecaminosos e pervertidos.

- Edward, seja um pouco violento. As mulheres gostam disso. - Fiquei indignado ao ver Esme falando aquilo e comecei a rir escandalosamente.

Quer dizer que Carlisle era violento na cama? Devia prendê-la com uma algema e brincar de médico.

As pessoas mudam quando estão transando ou se tocando e se lambendo, ou qualquer coisa que envolva o sexo oposto e tesão.

- Er.. - Eu murmurei meio sem fala.

- Mas nem tanta violência. Ela é humana e você um vampiro, quando vocês dois forem fortes igualmente você vai entender o que eu digo. - Esme novamente. Os olhos dela brilhavam em malicia e várias lembranças passaram na minha mente.

Oh,não! Eles tinham transado em todos os lugares mais bizarros! Até na mesa! Deus! Eu sou o único santo nessa casa.

- Primeiramente, ela é virgem. Toque-a nos lugares mais estranhos e faça coisas estranhas. Esse é o sentido da coisa. - Rosalie falou.

Eu estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Era muita pornografia pra mim. Emmett me jogou um livro eu o encarei boquiaberta.

_Kama Sutra. _

Agora estava comprovado: Eu estava sendo instigado a virar um viciado em sexo como todos os outros integrantes pervertidos daquela família.

Eu não sabia se eu estava mais ferrado nas mãos dos meus parentes ou na de Bella totalmente sedenta por mim.

Lembrei do gosto dos seios dela e a minha imaginação começou a viajar e quando percebi eu já estava entendendo tudo o que eles estavam dizendo, peguei o livro e o folheei. Haviam posições complicadíssimas ali, impossíveis para Bella, o desastre ambulante. Não que eu não fosse ajudá-la, eu era um cavalheiro e agora estava decidido a transar.

Finalmente o virgem de 107 anos estava se libertando. Eu já conseguia ouvir a música de _Aleluia. _

E eu estava gostando.

**N/A: **Mais uma SHOT. Eu ando tendo esses surtos, e esse é completamente pornográfico. AHUAHAUH. Espero que tenham gostado desse início. Hm.. dependendo do número de reviews eu posto a segunda parte.

Vocês a querem? Cliquem então no botãozinho de review e mandem bala!

Uh!

Beijocas.

Ari.


	2. Parte II

**Parte II.**

**POV Bella. ****One more look and I forget everything **

Alice me deu uns conselhos bons. Eu estava tranqüila e carregando mil e uma sacolas de produtos sensuais. Se Charlie visse algo do tipo ele provavelmente me expulsaria de casa e me internaria em uma clínica de recuperação para viciados em sexo.

Ela me deixou segura e falou que o plano estava correndo perfeitamente bem e que aquela noite ia ser crucial. Me falou os melhores lugares para tocar e que provavelmente Edward precisaria ser bem estimulado com muitos gemidos e lamúrias. Não que eu precisasse fingir que estava bom, ele realmente me levava aos céus com um simples toque.

Estávamos indo para a minha casa e eu já estava ficando nervosa. Não sabia o que aconteceria e estava óbvio que aquela noite seria quente. Edward sumira e estava na sua casa se preparando, provavelmente caçando ou lendo algum livro e ouvindo Debussy.

- Alice.. - eu falei com a voz um pouco trêmula.

- Não se preocupe com nada, ok? Deixe tudo acontecer normalmente. - Ela me tranqüilizou e eu sorri.

- Que horas ele chega? - Eu perguntei ansiosa. Não via a hora de vê-lo e abraçá-lo. Ficar uma tarde longe dele era algo torturante pra mim.

- Provavelmente ele vá aparecer na sua janela depois que Charlie for dormir. - Alice concluiu, e depois fechou os olhos tentando visualizar alguma coisa.

- Nós vamos ficar aqui em casa?

- Não sei. Ele ainda não se decidiu. Ele só tem certeza de uma coisa. Vocês não vão lá pra casa.

- Ah! Mas por que? - Eu não estava entendendo. Qual o problema com a casa dele?

- Digamos que todos nós estamos curiosos demais para ficarmos longe ou fingirmos que não estamos ouvindo nada. - Alice foi sincera e eu soltei um risinho nervoso.

- Espero que ele não me leve em um Motel. Isso é tão.. estranho. - Eu me peguei em nos imaginando entrando em um Motel. Eu ficaria muito envergonhada. Seria bizarro.

- Os Moteis de Seattle são fantásticos, se fosse você, não reclamaria. - Ela me repreendeu.

Eu sorri maliciosamente.

- Você está entendida demais, Alicinha. - Eu a provoquei. - Anda freqüentando muitos Moteis?

- Obviamente. Em casa nós não temos a menor privacidade, nem gemer eu posso. - Nós gargalhamos alto dessa vez.

- Você é realmente uma ótima amiga, Alice. Pervertida e viciada em compras, mas simplesmente perfeita.

Ela estacionou na frente da minha casa e fingiu que ia embora, eu me despedi dela e deixei as sacolas no carro. Ela levaria pra mim pela janela. Não tinha a cara de pau de entrar com elas em casa. Seria como você perguntar qual camisinha é melhor. Totalmente _constrangedor e desnecessário. _

Dei para o Charlie e percebi que ele estava comendo peixe. Provavelmente havia visitado o Harry e a Sue, não precisaria fazer comida naquela noite.

Subi para o meu quarto rapidamente e deparei com várias sacolas em cima da minha cama e Alice sentada ao lado me esperando. Ela começou a fuçar nas sacolas e tirou uma calcinha e um sutiã minúsculo e uma camisola provocante e quase transparente.

- Você é louca! - Eu sussurrei para Charlie não ouvir. - Ele vai achar que eu sou uma biscate, isso sim.

- Não vai. Ele vai ficar excitado e vai querer transar. Pelo menos é o que os homens comuns fazem.

- Edward não se enquadra nesses homens comuns. Ele é um namorado super protetor, lembra?

- Ele também tem seus desejos, Bella. Agora eu preciso ir.. Jasper fez uma surpresa pra mim. - Ela me deu uma piscadela e um sorriso malicioso, e então sumiu pela janela.

Os minutos não passavam. O relógio parecia congelado. Eu ficava olhando as minhas roupas novas e soltava risadas, as provei e todas ficaram ridículas, mas eu não me importei. Aquilo era para o bem de mim e de Edward. Para nós darmos um passo em nossa relação.

Quando eram oito horas da noite decidi que era a hora de ir tomar banho. Caprichei na lavação, queria ficar cheirosa e totalmente limpa. Vesti a _lingerie _minúscula e azul, a cor que ele dizia ficar melhor na minha pele. Em vez de colocar a camisola sensual que Alice propusera, eu havia colocado uma calça velha de moletom e uma camiseta simples. Charlie acharia estranho se eu aparecesse que nem uma _assanhada_ do nada.

Eu conversei um pouco com Charlie, mas estava totalmente ansiosa e perdida. Nem prestava atenção nas coisas que falava, mas ele também não estava muito entretido. Estava mais interessado nas finais de Baseball que havia começado.

Eu fiquei tão ansiosa que decidi ir para o meu quarto, pelo menos lá eu não precisava fingir que estava apenas cansada das compras e que queria a minha cama. Lá eu podia ficar louca e fazer caretas e ficar andando de um lado pro outro.

Deitei na cama e fechei os olhos por um instante. Eu queria relaxar, eu queria não ficar nervosa e temerosa, mas era impossível. Apesar do meu fogo e de toda a minha vontade, eu estava com medo. Medo de doer, medo de morrer, medo dele ficar triste por isso. O medo me assombrava. Eu queria relaxar, mas não conseguia.

Então, eu estava sonhando. Sonhava com a clareira que ele me levara no começo do nosso namoro. Quando ele se mostrara no Sol e me encantara muito mais. Ele estava lá comigo, e agente corria e brincava. Pude perceber que estávamos na mesma velocidade e eu não tinha mais as bochechas coradas ou não caia mais constantemente. Eu estava pálida e linda.

Eu era uma vampira.

Então uma voz melodiosa começou a invadir os meus sonhos. Era a minha canção de ninar. Eu fui acordando lentamente. Ainda tinha a imagem de mim maravilhosa brincando na clareira.

- Eu senti saudades. - Eu murmurei ainda sonolenta. Eu sabia que era ele. Reconheceria de longe só pelo cheiro. Ele pertencia a mim.Não tinha como errar.

- Eu também. Tanta que você não pode nem imaginar. - Ele murmurou no meu ouvido, causando arrepios.

Ele estava deitado ao meu lado. Virado para mim e me encarando com amor e carinho. Eu o amava tanto que chegava a doer. Percebi que meus temores eram tolos. Edward _nunca_ me machucaria. Ele era incapaz de fazer de ruim para mim. Ele era perfeito.

- Como foram as compras? - Ele perguntou curioso, me encarando com um sorriso. O meu sorriso torto favorito.

Eu corei.

- Foram.. diferentes.

- Diferentes como? - Ele percebera o meu tom e o meu rosto.

- Você vai ver. - Eu falei com um sorriso malicioso. Ele riu baixinho e beijou o meu pescoço, me puxando mais pra perto.

- Desculpa por ontem, meu amor. Eu não devia tê-la abandonado aqui. Eu fui tão.. infantil. - Ele estava totalmente arrependido.

- Edward.. - Eu falei absorta em sua boca, enquanto ela se movimentava falando. Uma onda de desejo me invadiu.

- O quê?

- Eu. .Você. - Eu falei pausadamente. Ele viu o desespero em meus olhos e riu.

- Você manda. - Ele falou me dando uma piscadela, e então me atacou. Não foi nada feroz e sim lento e apaixonado. Eu tentei apressar as coisas, no meu desespero por ele, porém ele me brecou.

Daquele jeito ele ia me matar. E eu queria morrer. Queria morrer em seus braços de tanto prazer. Como mesmo ele dissera: Eu mandava. E ele teria de me obedecer, se não eu era capaz de morrer de tanto desejo.

Ele tomou as rédeas da situação e me beijava com fervor. As mãos estavam em minha nuca e as acariciavam com os dedos frios. Eu sentia arrepios e arqueava o meu corpo mais para ele. Ele estava praticamente em cima de mim, o que eu não reclamava. Estava muito bom.

As mãos deles começaram a passear pelo meu corpo. Foram descendo da nuca e indo em direção a minha barriga, ele esbarrou nos meus seios e o nosso beijo abafou o meu gemido. Ele me puxou mais para perto dele, estávamos com o corpo _totalmente_ colado. Eu podia sentir a sua excitação e isso me excitava cada vez mais. Me fazia pulsar e ficar mais molhada.

Suas mãos invadiram a minha camiseta e ele tocou a minha barriga lentamente, fazia uma carícia tão lenta e intensa que eu pirava. Quase parei de beijá-lo para mandar ele subir a mão, mas não o fiz, pois ele pareceu ler os meus pensamentos. Parecia estar ansioso para tocá-los, como ontem.

Ele travou um caminho de beijos desde a minha boca, até a minha orelha, o que me causou arrepios. Eu estava de olhos fechados e totalmente a mercê dele.

- Olhe para mim, minha Bella. - Ele falou sensualmente. - Eu quero ver o tesão passar pelos seus olhos, e você gemer o meu nome.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para me matar. Eu peguei uma de suas mãos e coloquei nos meus seios. Ele riu com a minha precipitação e começou a massageá-los enquanto me encarava com as íris douradas penetrantes.

Ele passava a mão nos meus seios por cima do sutiã com uma mão, enquanto a outra acariciava o meu rosto. Ele me dava beijos intensos e então ia em direção ao meu pescoço e o chupava e lambia, me instigando.

- Eu não conheço esse sutiã. - Ele disse marotamente.

- Você não conhece nenhum dos meus sutiãs, Edward. - Falei entre a respiração ofegante e soltando um gemido logo depois.

- Hm.. esse eu quero conhecer. - Ele mordeu a minha orelha depois que falou e eu suspirei alto. - Você gosta dessa camiseta?

Eu não entendi o sentido da pergunta e respondi prontamente.

- Tanto faz.

No mesmo instante ela se rasgou ao meio, e Edward tinha um sorriso torto e malicioso nos lábios.

Eu havia adorado esse novo Edward. Um Edward sexy e selvagem que estava me matando.

**POV Edward. ****I don't know how but I suddenly lose control **

Ela usava um sutiã azul. Ele deixava os seios dela lindamente convidativos. Sempre falara que o azul era a cor perfeita para ela. E ela estava perfeita naquele momento. Eu fiquei olhando para o seu corpo, e ela corou.

- Você é linda. - Eu falei e depois a beijei intensamente. - Apesar do sutiã ficar lindo em você.. eu acho que prefiro te ver sem ê se importa?

Eu preferia perguntar do que parecer um homem rude que não se importa com nada. Eu queria mostrar respeito e que a desejava ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não me importo nenhum pouco. - Ela falou com a voz abafada, por culpa dos meus beijos.

Eu a virei na cama lentamente deixando-a de costas para mim e abri o fecho do sutiã lentamente. Fiquei por cima dela, e afastei os seus cabelos, beijando a sua nuca, e passando a mão nas costas ou então na barriga. Ela gemia, mas era abafado pelo travesseiro, onde ela estava com a cara enfiada.

Eu a virei novamente e a encarei com paixão. Fui retirando o seu sutiã lentamente e dei uma boa apreciada no corpo dela. Os seios eram lindos, rosados e perfeitos pra mim. Não eram nem tão grandes e nem pequenos demais, eram perfeitos para mim mão.

Ela estava corada e evitava olhar para o meu rosto, o que me fez sorrir. Peguei o seu queixo com os meus dedos e a fiz me fitar. Ela esticou os braços e me puxou para um beijo.

Minhas mãos estavam ansiosas para tocar o seio dela, e ela pareceu gostar quando eu o acariciei lenta e docemente. Nossas línguas se tocavam e se enrolavam sensualmente, enquanto eu a tocava. Uma das minhas mãos foi descendo a barriga dela em direção ao ventre, então eu estava tocando as coxas dela por cima da calça.

Aquilo não foi suficiente para mim. Eu queria mais. Muito mais. Eu estava dominado por um desejo absurdo e não era de sangue e de morte. Eu desejava _Isabella Swan._ E ela podia sentir isso, pois eu estava rijo e ela conseguia sentir. Eu queria que ela sentisse. Não tinha vergonha disso.

Meus lábios alcançaram os seus seios e ela deu um gemido alto. Eu tapei a sua boca com uma mão. Não seria nada legal se Charlie acordasse, eu estava distraído demais para sequer perceber isso.

Ela entendeu o que quis dizer e as minhas mãos caminharam para as suas pernas agora. Eu fui tirando a calça de moletom, e ela ficou um pouco tensa embaixo de mim. Meus lábios abandonaram o seu seio e eu a encarei.

- Quer que eu pare? - Perguntei tentando ser doce.

- Nunca. Se você parar eu morro. - Ela falou desesperada. Eu ri e a beijei nos lábios. Então, minha boca voltou a ser atraída pelos seios perfeitos dela e eu comecei a beijá-los arduamente. Eu chupava, lambia ou simplesmente beijava, com o objetivo de dar prazer a ela e a mim mesmo, o que estava acontecendo.

Terminei de tirar as suas calças e joguei para qualquer lugar no quarto. Então eu olhei a calcinha dela e fiquei sem reação, boquiaberto. Era minúscula, da mesma cor que o sutiã, porém ela era tão pequena que era praticamente inútil. Bella estava corando e o seu coração estava pulando em seu peito.

- Uau. - Eu falei aturdido. - Se você tinha a intenção de me matar, saiba que você conseguiu.

- Alice me obrigou a comprar. - Ela falou, corada.

- Me lembre de agradecer a Alice depois. - Eu falei com um sorriso, tentando ser sedutor.

Ela riu baixinho e piscou para mim. Voltei a beijá-la na boca enquanto acariciava por dentro de suas coxas com uma mão e a outra os seus seios.

- Isso é injusto. - Eu a ouvi falando, enquanto eu beijava o seu maxilar.

- Por que, meu amor?

- Eu estou praticamente nua e você está vestido! - Ela parecia realmente brava. Ou tentava parecer.

- Hm.. parece que tem alguém querendo ver o menino-vampiro pelado. - Eu falei brincalhão.

- Eu mando, lembra? - Ela falou perversamente. - Tire a roupa, Edward.

O quê? Agora ela havia virado uma mulher mandona? Ela queria me matar? Tudo bem que eu já estou morto, mas do mesmo jeito.. isso é tortura.

- Eu sou feio, Bella. - Falei tentando voltar a beijá-la.

- Eu mando. - Ela falou novamente, parecia confiante. Não hesitava.

- Você vai querer ou que mais? Um streap? - Eu falei ironicamente, dando um sorriso.

- _Ótima_ idéia! - O quê? Ela realmente achou que eu tava falando sério?

- Bella.. o seu pai pode acordar. - Eu falei, tentando fazê-la desistir da idéia.

- Hm.. certo. - Ela murmurou e ficou um pouco pensativa. Ela me deu um empurraozinho e eu saí de cima dela.

- O quê? - Antes que eu terminasse de falar ela ia em direção a janela. - O que você está fazendo?!

- Ele não vai nos escutar se agente não estiver aqui. - Então, ela fez algo que me assustou. Ela ia _pular _a janela.

Eu saí correndo numa velocidade incrível e a segurei pela cintura, a impedindo de saltar.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? - Eu falei assustado.

- Fugir com você. - Ela falou dando um sorriso largo e sedutor.

- Pelada?! - Ela estava me tirando do sério.

- Eu só fico se ganhar um _Streap_ do meu namorado sensual e vampiro. - Ela fez um biquinho tão irresistível. Não tinha como negar alguma coisa a ela.

Eu a peguei no colo e a deitei na cama novamente. Ela estava com os olhos brilhando na expectativa. Ela estava totalmente sexy daquela forma. Apenas de calcinha, deitada na cama, olhando pra mim como um leão olha para a sua presa, para o seu cordeiro.

- Não ria alto. E não se acostume com isso. - Eu disse sério, e depois lancei uma piscadela pra ela.

Ela colocou a mão na frente para não soltar uma gargalhada.

Eu comecei a rebolar sensualmente, parecendo desajeitado. E tentava parecer sexy, o que era meio impossível, pois ela estava ali na minha frente deslumbrante, fazendo eu me sentir o ser menos sensual do planeta.

Fui abrindo a minha camisa devagar e mandei um beijo pra ela. Ela bateu palmas baixinho e sentou-se na cama, parecia excitada e feroz. Pronta para atacar.

Eu tirei a minha camisa e joguei para ela. Ela a pegou e cheirou o que me deixou mais excitado e agora estava bem visível. Havia um volume na minha calça e ela não sabia se olhava para ele ou para o meu rosto.

- Venha aqui _agora. _- Ela gemeu baixinho. E eu a obedeci prontamente. - Deixa que eu tiro o resto pra você.

Eu fiquei em pé ao lado da cama, onde ela estava sentada, sem reação. Ela tocava o meu corpo com vontade e eu percebi que ela demorou propositalmente para abrir o meu botão e o meu zíper como se ela quiser tocar _nele_, mas tivesse vergonha. Estivesse hesitante.

Minha calça caiu no chão, e eu a chutei pra longe. Estava usando apenas uma boxer preta, que estava aumentada graças ao grau da minha excitação. Bella deu um sorriso satisfeito e ficou em pé na cama, me abraçando, fazendo com que os seios dela ficassem na minha cara.

- Oh, Deus! - Eu gemi, enquanto os abocanhava docemente. Eu a ouvi rir e depois gemer. Suas mãos nos meus cabelos, me instigando a continuar. As minhas mãos brincavam com o elástico da calcinha dela. Eu conseguia sentir o cheiro de sua excitação. Eu invadi a calcinha dela com uma das minhas mãos e nesse momento ela desfaleceu. Apenas não caiu no chão porque eu a segurei firmemente.

- Você está bem? - Eu perguntei preocupado.

- Apenas não pare, por favor. - Ela implorou e eu não podia lhe negar nada.

Absolutamente nada.

**POV Bella. ** **Honey, honey. Nearly kills me.**

(Alguns instantes antes)

Edward começou a rebolar sensualmente e abrir a sua camisa. Eu quase fui para o céu. Ele era tão lindo, tão musculoso, tão sensual. Eu o desejava com a minha vida. Ele mandou um beijinho pra mim e bati palmas bem baixinho, sentando-me na cama.

Então, ele terminou de tirar a camisa e jogou para mim. Eu tive a reação mais ridícula que alguém se pode ter. Eu a peguei e a cheirei. O cheiro dele era fantástico e me entorpecia. Eu achei que estava morrendo. O sangue pulsava em minhas veias e eu estava muito excitada. E aquele volume na calça dele, estava me matando. Eu queria tocar nele. Eu queria ouvi-lo gemer.

- Venha aqui _agora._ - Eu gemi bem baixinho e ele já estava ao meu lado em um piscar de olhos. - Deixa que eu tiro o resto para você.

Ele estava parado ao meu lado na cama, enquanto eu estava sentada de frente para ele o tocando. Seu peitoral era tão macio e musculoso, e ele parecia gostar do meu toque. Demorei um pouco para abrir o botão da sua calça e o zíper, porque o _junior _estava me chamando. Na realidade, ele gritava para mim: Me acaricie. Pegue em mim!

Eu estava quase enlouquecendo para tocá-lo, mas não queria parecer uma puta desesperada. Eu não tinha tanta cara de pau assim. Ainda existia aquela Bella envergonhada em alguma parte de mim.

Ele estava completamente sexy e irresistível com aquela boxer preta. Eu dei um sorriso para ele e fui dominada pelo desejo. Pela luxuria. Fique em pé na cama, fazendo com que os meus seios ficassem praticamente na cara dele.

Uma atitude muito ousada, mas eu não estava nenhum pouco arrependida.

- Oh, Deus! - Ele gemeu, enquanto abocanhava eles com toda a vontade do mundo. Eu soltei um risinho, mas logo eu gemi. Ele estava fazendo com que toda sanidade me abandonasse.

As mãos dele brincavam com o elástico da minha calcinha. E de repente, uma das mãos a invadiu e tocou a minha _vagina. _Eu morri. Senti o meu corpo se amolecer e fechei os olhos e então ele me pegou e me aconchegou em seu peito.

- Você está bem? - Sua voz lotada de preocupação.

- Apenas não pare, por favor. - Eu implorei. Eu parecia uma louca e desesperada, mas realmente não ligava.

Ele me deitou na cama e subiu em cima de mim. Me beijando docemente, me fazendo suspirar. Então, uma das suas mãos invadiu a minha calcinha novamente, tocando _nela._ Eu gemi baixinho e isso pareceu o instigar, ele passou a movimentar um de seus dedos ali, bem encima do meu clitóris. Ele parecia tão experiente.

Ninguém acreditaria se ele falasse que era virgem como eu. Ele havia nascido par ame dar prazer.

Ele beijava o meu pescoço, clavícula, maxilar, seios, ou até mesmo a boca, enquanto me acariciava. Eu estava ofegante embaixo dele, gemendo. Os dedos dele pareciam saber exatamente onde tocar e o que fazer. Em nenhum momento ele me penetrou, ele apenas me estimulou.

Então, um prazer nunca sentido por mim invadiu o meu corpo e eu comecei a me contorcer. Senti cada músculo do meu corpo tendo espasmos e o meu gemido alto foi abafado pela boca de Edward.

- Edward, eu amo você. - Eu falei, ainda dopada pelo orgasmo. Ele deu um risinho e beijou o meu pescoço.

- Eu também amo você, meu amor. Amo você mais que tudo. - Sua voz era doce, mas cheia de desejo.

Eu tentei me mexer, mas ele não deixou. Ficou em cima de mima, me prendendo.

- Edward.. - Eu fui falar pra ele sair, mas ele me cortou.

- Eu ainda não acabei com você. - Sua voz saíra sensual e veludosa, como uma melodia. Eu tremi e me senti excitada novamente.

Ok. Eu estava pronta para o Segundo Round.

Ele voltou a me beijar e me prensar. Estava todo auto-confiante e isso fazia com que ele ficasse mais ousado. Suas mãos estavam na minha bunda, a apertando com força e massageando. Depois elas foram para a minha barriga e para o seios. Então, ele foi caminhando os beijos para os seios.

- Você ama os meus peitos. - Eu falei, risonha. Ele grunhiu concordando.

Começou a chupá-los e provocar com a língua, de um jeito que me deixava louca. Fazia eu me contorcer e gemer em seu ouvido.

- Ah, Edward... - Eu falava e isso o deixava louco. Percebi que ele adorava quando eu falava o nome dele. - Eu quero te tocar.

Ele parou de beijar os meus peitos para me encarar. Estava totalmente dominado pela luxuria. Parecia um homem diferente. Fora de controle.

- Hm.. - Ele ficou sem palavras, apenas me encarando. - Eu sou seu. Serei seu para _sempre_.

- Então.. eu posso te tocar? - Eu estava desesperada. Ele soltou um risinho e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Mas não agora. - Ele prendeu as minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça e começo a explorar o meu corpo com a língua e a boca. Eu arfava e implorava por mais.

Seus beijos foram descendo pelos meus seios, meu umbigo e chegaram perto do meu ventre. Perto do meu lugar mais íntimo. Eu gemi apenas de imaginar ele me beijando lá. Então, ele começou a arrancar a minha calcinha lentamente com o dente. E depois a puxou pelas minhas pernas com as mãos.

Eu estava totalmente nua na frente dele. Mas não tinha vergonha. Ele apenas estava vendo o que era dele.

Ele olhou para mim esperando alguma reação minha, para seguir em frente. E eu sorri pra ele, o que ele aceitou como uma resposta positiva. Abriu as minhas pernas doce e lentamente e então, começou a beijá-la.

Primeiramente foi apenas um beijo, e ao me ouvir gemer ele foi se soltando cada vez mais, e então começou a me provocar com a sua língua. Provando o meu gosto e me fazendo querer gritar. As minhas mãos não estavam mais presas pela dele, e eu a levei para o cabelo dele, como se estivesse o forçando a continuar a fazer aquilo.

Eu tentava enfiar a minha unha em seu coro cabeludo. E eu gemia me contorcia.

Sua língua brincava com o meu clitóris, então ele o sugava um pouquinho, me levando aos céus. Senti que ia ter outro orgasmo. Dito e feito.

Só que esse foi mais violento. Eu me contorcia, e senti um prazer ainda maior, e tive de morder o travesseiro para não gritar. Ele foi subindo novamente e agora me encarava com a íris douradas brilhando em satisfação.

- Você tem um gosto _tão _bom. - Ele falou divertido e embriagado.

Eu corei.

- Agora é a minha vez. - Falei e ele deixou levar-se. Nós rolamos e eu fiquei por cima dele. Tinha um sorriso perverso nós lábios. Eu queria o levar a loucura.

Começamos a nos beijar intensamente. E eu ia o acariciando. Seu peitoral.. seu abdômen definido, seu ventre.. e então eu cheguei na _boxer_ preta. Ele ficou tenso e eu o encarei toda corada, com medo da rejeição.

Ele soltou um suspiro e gemeu meu nome baixinho. Eu tomei aquilo como uma resposta positiva e fui em frente. Estava beijando o seu pescoço, quando coloquei a mão para dentro da cueca dele.

_Ele_ estava duro e pulsante e era enorme e grosso. No começo eu fiquei um pouco assustada, não sabia o que fazer, então Edward pegou a minha mãe e começou a ensinar o movimento que dava prazer para ele e eu logo entendi o espírito da coisa.

Eu o acariciava desde a cabeça até o fim dele, em um movimento hora rápido e hora lento, fazendo uma pressão com os dedos. Edward gemia embaixo de mim, enquanto passava a mão pelo meu corpo, o que me dava mais vontade de continuar. Fui aumentando o ritmo e ele começou a ofegar.

Ofegar! Algo que ele nunca havia feito na vida!

Então, de repente, ele soltou um grunhido alto e cheio de tesão. Foi nesse momento que ele retirou a minha mãe de dentro da sua cueca. Eu sabia que ele estava gozando e sorri satisfeita.

Ele me puxou para o seu peito e eu descansei a minha cabeça ali. Estava exausta, mas completamente saciada. Edward parecia ronronar embaixo de mim. Eu o encarei por uns instantes e murmurei um "Eu te amo", sem deixar a voz sair.

Ele sorriu para mim e começou a passar a mão no meu cabelo e cantar a minha cantiga de ninar no meu ouvido. Em menos de um minuto eu já estava sendo dominada pela escuridão.

Honey, honey – how you thrill me

Honey, honey – nearly kills me, aha

I'd heard about you before

I wanted to know some more

and now I know what they mean

_you're a love machine_

Querido, querido - Como você me emociona.

Querido,querido - Você quase me mata, aha.

Eu deveria ter ouvido sobre você

Eu queria saber mais

E eu sei o que eles queriam dizer

_Você é uma maquina do amor__._

Eu deveria estar sonhando. As lembranças ainda vivas e quentes na minha mente. Eu estava em um estado de torpor, estava adormecida e acordada ao mesmo tempo. O meu corpo todo estava amolecido e adormecido, enquanto minha mente trabalhava freneticamente.

O cheiro dele ainda estava impregnado em mim. O seu toque também.. o toque da sua língua gélida também. Eu estava toda quente por dentro, prestes a explodir.

Eu sentia a presença dele perto de mim, e tive vontade de tocá-lo novamente. Ele estava acordado, e eu dormindo. Como queria pode estar acordada pra dizer o quanto ele havia me dado de tesão. O quanto ele havia sido bom.

Mas eu era uma humana estúpida que tinha que dormir.

Parece loucura. Eu estou dormindo e falando comigo mesma por pensamento. Não estou louca, isso é apenas a TPPM.

Tensão-pós- pegada-monstro. Eu estou tão _hiper-ativa _que a minha mente não consegue relaxar. Acho que estou ligada na 220.

A sensação de seu dedo gelado no meu clitóris.. de sua língua. Estava tão presente em minha cabeça que eu não conseguia me desligar, eu estava simplesmente _eufórica_ demais. Coloque-se no meu lugar, consciência. Um cara perfeito, gostoso, que você ama muito, simplesmente se solta contigo e começa a realizar os seus sonhos eróticos. Começa a te estimular com o dedo, te lamber e chupar até você gritar. É simplesmente impossível ser a mesma pessoa depois disso.

O que você faria se fosse eu? Com certeza, estaria bem pior que eu. Consciência desequilibrada.

Vamos,Bella. Relaxa. Isso.. Respira, Inspira. Droga! Então, de repente a escuridão foi me tomando novamente. Só que agora era na minha mente. Ela estava desligando! Já era tempo.

Fiquei esperando os sonhos virem, mas não vieram. Eu tive um sono pesado e sem sonhos, tudo preto. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, não depois da noite fantástica que eu tivera.

Acordei com o barulho da porta do quarto. Charlie provavelmente estava verificando se eu ainda estava viva, estava acostumada a acordar cedo e hoje seria diferente. Edward havia acabado comigo.

E eu pretendia que ele acabasse comigo várias e várias vezes.

- Bella? - A voz de Charlie. _Bingo._

- Ahn? - Falei com uma voz de morta. Uau. Eu assustaria qualquer vampiro daquele jeito.

- Você está bem? - Ele estava com a voz preocupada. Que horas será que eram?

- Hm.. estou cansada. Tive uma noite mar.. maldita! Não conseguia dormir. - Eu falei apressada.

- Certo. Durma para se recuperar para essa noite. Hoje é Ano Novo, lembra-se? Bons sonhos. - Então ele saiu do quarto.

Óbvio que eu tinha que me recuperar. Naquele dia, ou na madrugada do próximo provavelmente eu não seria mais virgem. Precisava estar ligada.. que nem o coelho da _Duracel._

- Bom dia, Bella-adormecida. - Ele apareceu ali do meu lado, deitado na minha cama. Eu estava com vergonha, corei e abaixei a cabeça.

- Bom dia. - Eu falei, sem encará-lo.

- Hm.. Charlie está achando que você está fugindo de casa. - Edward comentou com um sorriso torto, eu pude reparar quando olhei de relance.

- Ele não imagina as coisas que eu estou fazendo embaixo do teto dele. Acho que ele preferiria que eu fugisse. - Eu corei logo depois que falei. Edward riu.

- Se dependesse de você, estaríamos bem longe daqui. Ontem você quis _pular_ a janela. Além de irmã para acidentes, sedutora e incrivelmente insaciável agora você virou suicida.

Eu ri e ele aproximou-se de mim.

- Hm.. - Grunhi. E ele me aconchegou em seu peito.

- Você está com vergonha de mim, meu amor? - Ele perguntou em meu ouvido. Eu me arrepiei e o meu coração acelerou. Como ele pode perceber.

- Um pouquinho. - Falei corada. Ele levantou o meu rosto com o dedo frio e fez eu o encarar.

- Não fique. Ontem foi simplesmente fantástico, não tem nada para se envergonhar. - Eu praticamente me derreti em seus braços.

- Achei que você não estaria aqui quando eu acordasse.

- Eu estaria aqui de qualquer maneira. Precisava ter a plena certeza de que eu não havia _matado_ você ontem.

- Se eu tivesse morrido seria provavelmente de prazer, o que não seria algo ruim. Morreria feliz.

Eu e ele rimos juntos.

- E também. È uma desculpa para ficar longe de casa e das perguntas embaraçosas. Acredita que até Esme está conversando de sexo agora? Virou o assunto principal lá em casa. Uma missão: _Como fazer o homem de 107 anos perder a virgindade? _

- Desculpe por causar isso. - Eu realmente me sentia culpada. Eu que havia forçado a barra.

- Eles estavam esperando para falar nisso há muito tempo. Acho que me consideravam uma aberração. Ou gay.

- Você? Gay? Eu tenho provas contrárias. Além do mais, seria um desperdício.

Ele riu e me puxou para um beijo doce.

- Hm.. eu quero um desfile. - Edward falou de repente. Eu o encarei sem entender.

- Quê?

- Quero ver todas as suas_ roupas_ novas. - Ele estava exigindo.

- Não mesmo.

- Por que não? - Ele fez um biquinho. Ah, quase me joguei em cima dele.

- Simples. Imagina se Charlie entra no quarto e me vê usando _aqueles_ trajes. Seria.. bizarro. Ele ia ter certeza que eu estava fugindo. Ou pensaria que eu virei prostituta. Fora de questão.

Ele parou para pensar por uns instantes.

- Você não fica parecendo uma prostituta. - Ele estava com bastante convicção.

- Ufa! Até que essas calcinhas fio-dental são confortáveis. Nunca imaginei que diria isso, mas .. as compras valeram a pena.

Edward riu.

- Uau. Se Alice descobre isso ela vai querer me instigar a te beijar e tocar o dia inteiro.

Ele tinha razão. Alice não podia nem desconfiar. Ela me assustava, às vezes, com aquela obsessão por roupas e shopping.

- Ah, depois me lembre de agradecer Emmett e todos os pervertidos de plantão da sua família por te darem conselhos. Eles deram a melhor noite da minha vida.

Edward tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Não vai agradecer a mim? Quem realmente _fez_, no sentido literal da palavra, fui eu.

- Oh. Está todo exibido. Se eu soubesse que era só pedir ajuda da sua família para você se soltar, teria feito isso faz tempo. - Eu estava com um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu deveria ter mais auto-confiança. Me pouparia de passar momentos tão embaraçosos. - Ele pareceu pensar por uns instantes e então balançou a cabeça como se quisesse esquecer.

Eu tive uma idéia muito bizarra. Que acabara de passar na minha mente problemática. Ela soava tão ... _sem vergonha._ Mas eu decidi colocá-la em prática.

- Edward.. eu quero brincar de uma coisa. - Eu falei fazendo uma cara santa. Mas ele podia ver meu sorriso perverso.

- Brincar? Você já não é grandinha demais para brincar, meu amor? - Ele perguntou divertido. Conseguia ver a curiosidade em seus olhos.

- É uma brincadeira _adulta_. - Eu falei, dando uma piscadela. Edward riu e pareceu entrar no meu jogo.

- Adulta,huh? Qual é a faixa etária?

- Digamos que.. varia. Se você tem um namorado vampiro de 107 anos, ela é perfeita.

Edward riu.

- Qual é a brincadeira?

- _Caça _ao tesouro. - Eu fiz um rugido com a boca. Nós dois rimos.

- Hm.. caça? - Ele hesitou por uns instantes.

- É. Você disse que queria conhecer todas as minhas roupas novas, e eu tenho uma que é perfeita para a brincadeira. - Eu fiz meu biquinho e ele soltou um suspiro.

- Quais são as regras? - Ele perguntou, parecia mais interessado.

- Você vai descobrir daqui a pouco. Eu te encontro no bosque aqui ao lado de casa daqui a 10 minutos. Preciso me _preparar_. - Falei no ouvido dele, tentando ser sexy.

- Bella.. Bella. Você ainda me mata. - Ele deu um beijo no canto da minha boca, tentando me provocar. - Dez minutos. Nem um minuto a mais.

- Uh! Edward,estou conhecendo um lado de você que era totalmente camuflado. O lado selvagem e impaciente.

Ele deu uma risada e então sumiu pela janela. Eu dei um sorriso maldoso, precisava arrumar tudo para a nossa brincadeirinha _pura_. Aquilo seria realmente interessante.

**N/A: **Segunda parte postada mais rápido do que eu imaginava! Onze reviews fantásticas! Own.. obrigada a todos vocês. São vocês que me dão forças para continuar a escrever,viu?

A fic já está completa, eu só espero que vocês deixem mais reviews para eu postar a Parte III.

Que tal? QUEREM ELA?

Clique então no botãozinho de review ali embaixo.

Ui.

Beijocas. Ari.


	3. Parte III

**Parte III**

**POV Edward. Lay all you love on me.**

Eu estava tremendamente curioso. Bella estava impossível aquela manhã e eu me sentia feliz e satisfeito. Não havia a machucado, como pensava, e ainda havia sentido o maior prazer de toda a minha vida.  
Depois de pular a janela fui correndo velozmente para casa. Precisava trocar de roupas e de cueca, me recuperar. E ainda esperava ver algo na mente de Alice. Essa era a verdade nua e crua. Eu queria muito saber dessa tal brincadeira adulta. Bella era muito sensual pro seu próprio bem.  
Ao saberem que eu estava chegando, graças a Alice, todos me esperavam na porta de casa, tremendamente ansiosos e curiosos. Tentei bloquear o vendaval de pensamentos deles, o que era praticamente impossível.  
- E então? - Perguntou Carlise.  
- Foi a melhor noite da minha _existência._ - Então, todos começaram a comemorar.  
- E...? - Emmett querendo saber mais.  
- Mas eu ainda sou virgem. - Alguns festejaram com essa noticia, outros não. Pensei em adicionar um: Não por muito tempo. Mas preferi ficar calado.  
- Pode ir pagando, Esme e Jasper. HAHA! Eu ganhei a aposta! - Pulava Emmett. Alice deu os ombros.  
- Desculpa, Jasp. Não podia roubar pra ti, nem mesmo eu sabia o que ia acontecer.

- Droga! Confiei em você, filhote. Você me desapontou. - Esme falou brincando. Todos riram.  
Eu olhei para Alice, lembrando-me do motivo de estar ela estava me bloqueando perfeitamente.  
- Alice? - Eu a chamei e ela estava com a culpa mergulhada nos olhos. Parecia divertida e empolgada. Qualquer que seja a brincadeira agradava Alice.

- Eu não vou contar. A propósito, você tem apenas mais 4 minutos. - Ela deu uma piscadela.  
- Eu preciso ir. - Edward falou apressado, enquanto corria em direção ao quarto para mudar de roupa.

Em menos de um minuto eu já estava no jardim novamente.

- Onde você vai, filho? - Carlisle perguntou.  
- Hm.. Bella inventou que quer _brincar. _- Eu falei com um sorriso torto.

- Então é assim que vocês chamam quando vão transar? - Era Rosalie, ela parecia divertida. Nem quis imaginar como ela chamava com Emmett.  
- Na realidade, não. Bella inventou que queria brincar, mas não me explicou exatamente de quê. Ela disse Caça ao Tesouro.  
Todos ficaram quietos pensando. Então Emmett cortou o silêncio.  
- Edward.. Edward. Ontem você era virgem e agora é praticamente um _ninfomaníaco._ Tsk.. Tsk..  
Todos explodiram em gargalhadas.  
- Cale a boca, Emmett. - Murmuramos juntos.  
- Um minuto e meio, Edward. - Alice me avisou. E eu me preparei para correr, apenas escutei os votos de boa sorte de todo mundo, e então já estava em uma velocidade incrível.

Cheguei lá no bosque e Bella ainda não havia chegado. Mulheres... como sempre atrasadas. Então, eu a vi andando em minha direção, com um casaco enorme, que cobria todo o seu corpo, e com um sorriso maldoso.

Eu daria _tudo_ para saber o que ela estava pensando.  
- Antes de dizer não, saiba que você é capaz de se controlar e que eu realmente _preciso_ brincar disso. - Ela falou, ao estar próxima de mim.  
Eu assenti.

- Você vai ter que me caçar pelo bosque, Edward. - Hm.. aquilo era fácil demais. Mas então ela completou a frase. - Mas tem uma regra, obviamente.  
- E qual seria? - Perguntei curioso.  
- Nós só podemos engatinhar.- Eu estava sem palavras e ela resolveu terminar de falar. - Quando você me pegar, eu te dou o seu _premio_. Combinado?  
Aquilo era tão selvagem e sexy, não tinha como eu negar.

- Combinadíssimo. Só para ficar mais interessante, eu a dou dez minutos de vantagem. - E então ela surpreendentemente fez um biquinho.

- Mas eu não gostaria que você me perdesse de vista. - Então, de repente ela deixou o casaco cair e o que eu vi me deixou sem fala. Ela estava simplesmente magnífica.

Ela estava com uma _lingerie_ fantástica. Era tão curta e tão provocante e o que mais me deixara abismado foi que ela estava vestida de _leoa da montanha._ Literalmente falando. Ela tinha rabinho e tudo.

Pegou uma orelhinha que estava no casaco e colocou na cabeça e depois desenhou os bigodes de gato no seu rosto. Eu queria voar em cima dela e tocá-la, mas quando eu fiz menção de me mexer, ela levantou a mão.  
- Você só pode me tocar depois que me pegar. Assim a brincadeira fica mais legal. - Ela começou a andar pra longe de mim, rebolando a bunda com o rabinho de leão balançando. - Dez minutos de vantagem, gatão. _RAW!_  
E então, ela ficou de quatro e começou a engatinhar. Ok. Controle-se, Edward. Em vez de continuar andando, ela deitou no chão e começou a se esfregar como se fosse um leão de verdade.

Eu senti que estava ficando excitado. Bella estava decidida a me matar, não era possível.  
Os minutos nunca custaram tanto para passar e ela ali há uns vinte metros de mim, no chão, passando a mão no corpo e miando como uma gata manhosa.  
Inspira.. Expira. Calma, Edward. É apenas uma menina.. vestida de leoa e totalmente sexy. Mas ainda era apenas uma menina.  
- Raw.. quanto tempo falta, Ed? - Ela falou manhosamente.  
- Se..sete minutos. - Eu falei gago. Bella soltou uma risada.  
- A gatinha está no cio. - Ela falou e riu mais ainda. - GRAW!  
Eu fui pra cima dela, mas recebi um olhar mortal. Por que eu havia aceitado aquela brincadeira mesmo? Ah! Parecia sexy e fácil demais, agora eu via o quanto ela era difícil e totalmente quente.  
Eu estava _queimando_. Estava em combustão.

Então ela começou a se afastar engatinhando, porque se não, ela sabia que perderia rapidamente e o objetivo dela era me provocar. Comecei a entender o que ela sentia quando eu a deixava na mão, totalmente excitada e simplesmente parava, por culpa de um instinto de proteção completamente maluco.

Eu pulsava por ela e ela sabia disso. Por isso que ela me provocava mais. Senti que havia dedo da Alice nessa história e eu a xinguei mentalmente.  
Calma, Edward. Só mais três minutos, aí você a pega e a faz se arrepender por deixá-lo tão excitado.

- Eu estou indo, leoa. É bom você estar preparada.. porque o vampirão aqui está com muita _sede._ - Eu gritei, e então fiquei de quatro e comecei a seguir o seu cheiro delicioso. Eu estava apressado e era bem rápido, mesmo engatinhando.  
Eu escutei os risinhos dela e os miados. Aquilo me excitou ainda mais e fez eu querer alcançá-la mais rápido. Aquela era a melhor brincadeira que poderia existir.  
Eu a observei de longe. Ela estava deitada em um monte de folhas, apenas me esperando. Eu engatinhei a toda velocidade para cima dela. Bella não se mexeu.  
- Desistiu, mi _gatita_? Eu perguntei quando já estava bem perto. Ela sorriu e me mandou um beijo.

- Na verdade, eu estou no cio e não tenho meu _leão._ Prefiro morrer, é melhor. - Ela falou, o sorriso pervertido.  
- Hm.. - Eu me aproximei e subi em cima dela. - .. está preparada para conhecer o _inferno_, leoa?  
- Sempre estive. E sabia que a minha preferência sempre foi diferente do que os das outras leoas. Elas gostam dos carnívoros. E eu dos _sanguívoros._ - Ela falou manhosamente, arqueando o corpo, sentindo a minha excitação.  
Eu dei uma risada alta.

- Você acabou de inventar essa palavra. - Eu resmunguei.  
- Edward.. Edward. Não demore demais para matar a presa, ela pode morrer de ansiedade, sabia? O que é péssimo!  
- Você que manda. - Fui me aproximando do seu pescoço e eu ouvi o coração dela bater freneticamente no peito.

Deu uma mordidinha no seu pescoço e ela gemeu no ouvido. Aquilo tirou todo o meu controle e eu a agarrei a beijando vorazmente. Ela retribuiu da mesma forma, me enlaçando com as suas pernas e passando as mãos pelo meu peitoral e abdômen.

Minhas mãos foram direto para os seios dela. Eles eram tão convidativos e gostosos, que eu não resistia. Bella não estava mais com vergonha, gemia alto quando eu a tocava em alguns lugares como os seios, a parte interna das coxas, ou a provocava com a língua no pescoço.

- Mia para mim, minha gata. - Eu falei no ouvido dela, totalmente domado pela luxuria.  
- _Miaaaaau._ - Ela gemeu e miou ao mesmo tempo. Voltei a beijá-la arduamente, enquanto ela arrancava a minha camisa. No desespero, ela a rasgou. Segunda para lista. Não que eu me importasse realmente.  
Nos viramos e ela ficou por cima de mim. Pelo visto ela quem queria ter as rédeas hoje. Ela estava intencionada a me dar prazer e eu realmente não me importo. Dou Graças a Deus por isso.

Sentou-se em mim e começou a arranhar o meu peito e beijar o meu pescoço. Ela miava constantemente e rebolava no meu colo, me fazendo ir aos céus. Então, os beijos começaram a descer, ela beijava o meu peitoral, e passava a mão nas minhas coxas, próximas ao meu _junior._  
Então ela começou a acariciá-lo por cima da calça,enquanto ronronava e lambia toda a extensão do meu abdômen até o meu pescoço. Eu gemi bem alto e isso pareceu agradá-la.

- Bella, céus! - Eu urrei. E ela miou manhosamente no meu ouvido.  
Abriu a minha calça e a abaixou até os meus joelhos e então fez o mesmo com a cueca. Percebi que ela ficou um tempo parada, apenas o olhando. Parecia estar fascinada, então de repente despertou do transe e pegou com a mão, segurando de um jeito confiante. Sem nenhuma hesitação.

Começou a fazer o movimento de vai e vem no meu pênis com a sua mão, e isso me fez gemer e grunhir. Ela apenas continuava, enquanto, me beijava ou então chupava o meu pescoço com vontade.

Minhas mãos estavam nos seios dela. Enquanto, ela me deixava louco, eu a massageava a instigando a continuar, e gemia no seu ouvido o seu nome.

Bella estava sendo divina. Eu me sentia nas nuvens, no céu e vivo. Nunca havia me sentido daquele jeito desde que eu era vampiro. Eu me sentia humano.. sentia como se tivesse uma alma presa ao meu corpo. E ela era a única razão disso.  
No meio de todo aquele prazer eu passei a refletir. Eu a amava tanto, não suportaria perdê-la e além de tudo isso, eu estava me sentindo vivo. Eu tinha esperanças novamente. Por que não transformá-la? Eu não conseguia encontrar mais nada que impedisse isso. Nenhum argumento.

Se era o que ela queria, eu daria pra ela.. Porque ela mandava em mim, e eu a queria para sempre.  
Os beijos começaram a descer, do meu pescoço, ao meu peitoral.. abdômen, estavam cada vez mais próximo _dele._ E eu comecei a ofegar de ansiedade. Eu queria que ela me chupasse e que ela me fizesse gozar.  
Eu queria muito isso.  
Suas mãos estavam acariciando as minhas virilhas, me deixando mais estimulado e alucinado. Ela começou a beijar o fim da minha barriga e estava tão próximo, eu já estava gemendo, e ela continuava a sua trilha tortuosa de beijos.  
Eu não sabia se sobreviveria aquilo. Parecia que eu ia morrer de tanto prazer.  
Então, ela beijou a cabeça dele. E eu gritei. Ela estava um pouco hesitante, sem saber o que fazer e começou a fingir que o meu pênis era um pirulito muito gostoso, gemendo baixinho enquanto me lambia.

Em vez de me abocanhar como eu tinha a plena certeza de que ela faria, ela simplesmente foi se afastando dele com um sorriso malvado e pervertido nos lábios. Eu estava atônito, sem reação e ela aproximou-se da minha cabeça e me beijou nos lábios.  
- O resto do premio é só a noite, meu _vampirão._ - Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido. Então, levantou-se e foi se afastando rebolando e rindo maldosamente.

Eu não acreditei que aquilo tinha acontecido. Fiquei ali sentado no meio das folhas, excitado, com as calças abaixadas e a ansiedade tomando conta.  
Aquela noite prometia e eu sabia que fecharia o ano com chave de ouro e já começaria o outro com _tudo_ em cima.

**POV Bella.**

Foi realmente difícil abandoná-lo ali todo excitado, gemendo para mim, porém eu tinha de fazer aquilo. Eu não queria que ele desistisse de noite, queria ir até o fim com ele, e daquela forma ele ficaria totalmente ansioso e na expectativa.  
Fui caminhando para longe dele, como se o meu coração estivesse ficado lá, mas eu realmente curti ver ele com tanto desejo e aos meus pés, implorando por caricias.  
Peguei o celular dele que eu havia raptado e então disquei o número da Alice.  
- Bella! - Ela gritou toda animada. _Tão_ típico.

- Olá, Alice. - Falei com uma voz tranqüila e excitada ao mesmo tempo.  
Coloquei o casaco novamente e fui caminhando em direção a minha casa.  
- Eu simplesmente não acredito que você fez aquilo! - Ela gritava e eu tinha a certeza que todos estavam em volta dela, tentando ouvir.  
- Oh. Aquela _lingerie_ me inspirou. - Nós rimos alto.  
- Eu quero detalhes! Agora! - Ela perguntou toda curiosa. - Tento bloquear a visão de vocês juntos.. é realmente bizarro.  
- Detalhes? Não.. não. O que _acontece_ na selva, _permanece_ na selva.

Ficamos rindo que nem umas idiotas, enquanto eu entrava em casa. Charlie me olhou com um sorriso.  
- Você realmente engatinhou, não é? - Ela estava curiosa e eu ouvi o burburinho atrás dela.

- Sim. Eu fiz coisas tão loucas. Eu _miei_ que nem uma retardada. - Gargalhei.  
Charlie me lançou um olhar estranho e desconfiado. E eu fui subindo as escadas rapidamente.  
- Quais são os planos de hoje?  
- Não sei ainda. Eu achei que ele planejaria alguma coisa, mas pelo visto.. _você_ vai ter que tomar conta de tudo.

- Com certeza! - Ela parecia empolgada. Adorava poder controlar essas festas.  
- E como foi a noite com o Jasper?  
- Hm.. falamos disso depois. - Eu consegui notar que ela estava com vergonha. Pelo visto o pessoal de lá ainda não sabia dessa noite. Acho que eu havia entregado ela.

- Venha para cá. Precisamos trocar experiências. - Minha voz foi de pervertida e ela riu.  
- Eu estou indo, mas antes disso, vou mandar alguém passar no bosque para buscar o Edward. Ele está em choque. - Ela não parecia preocupada, e sim divertida. - Você fez um bom trabalho, _gatona._

- Quem não tem cachorro, caça com _gato._  
- Nos vemos em meia hora. - Ela falou tentando controlar a gritaria ao seu lado.  
- Ok. Tchau, Alice.  
- Tchau. - Desligamos.  
Eu entrei no banho rapidamente e me limpei de toda a terra que estava no meu corpo. Encontrei algumas folhas coladas no meu corpo, ou presas na minha calcinha, sutiã ou até mesmo cabelo. Eu ri sozinha.  
Eu tinha apenas algumas horas para me preparar para a melhor noite da minha vida. Ou pelo menos a _primeira_ de muitas outras.  
Eu me lavei direitinho, e saí do banho completamente restaurada. Peguei a roupa de leoa e escondi, não queria que Charlie a achasse sem querer. Seria o fim da picada. E das minhas saídas de casa.

Alguns minutos depois que eu havia vestido uma roupa, Alice tocou a campainha lá embaixo.  
- Oi, Charlie. - Ela falou toda animada, eu conseguia a escutar daqui do meu quarto.  
- Olá, Alice. Bella está lá em cima. Compras novamente? - Ele perguntou todo curioso.  
- Na verdade, não. Vim aqui arrumá-la para o Reveillon. - Ela falou com naturalidade. - Você também vai lá para casa?  
- Hm.. eu não sei. Estou decidindo. Billy queria fazer uma comemoração em La Push. - Ele realmente não conseguia desapontar Alice, para mim tinha dito uma grande e sonoro: NÃO. Eu vou pra La Push, ponto final.  
Então, ela foi subindo as escadas e entrou no meu quarto.  
- Bella, sua safadinha. - Ela falou baixinho, vindo me abraçar. Eu dei uma risada escandalosa.

- Você está me levando para o caminho da perversão. - Ela falei no ouvido dela e ela riu.  
- É o melhor caminho para se seguir.  
- Com certeza! - Concordei, sem hesitar.

- Trouxe sua roupa, e eu vim te arrumar. A noite promete. - Ela me deu uma piscadela. Sabia que não me falar nenhum dos planos de Edward. Aquela família adorava me torturar.  
- Qual vai ser a peça íntima de hoje? Eu quero algo provocante, mas não tão chamativo como o _leão_. - Eu disse, pensativa.  
Se bem que ver ele daquele jeito havia sido interessante.  
- Eu acho que uma oncinha cairia perfeita. Não é tão chamativa como o leão.. - Alice falou, os lávios curvados em uma careta marota.  
- Oh! Não é _tão_ chamativo. - Falei irônica - só porque não tem o rabinho.. e é bem menor.

- Esse é o espírito da coisa. Quanto menos roupa, mais fácil de tirar.. por isso que você vai usar um vestido branco.  
Alice e suas explicações malucas. Essa história de sexo era bem mais complicada do que aparentava. Não é só meter e ponto final. Envolve várias coisas. Como roupas sensuais, lugares exóticos e brincadeiras provocantes.  
Era apavorante e prazeroso ao mesmo tempo. Eu me sentia um animal selvagem e faminto.  
Pela primeira vez na vida me senti igual ao Edward. Enquanto ele tinha a sede pelo meu sangue, eu tinha a sede pelo corpo dele, pelas sensações prazerosas que ele poderia me oferecer. Eu era uma humana sedenta. Sedenta por sexo e por Edward Cullen.  
- Nada de salto, certo? - Perguntei, temerosa.  
- Não. Peguei uma _rasteirinha_ para você. Hoje não queremos que você caia e se machuque. É uma noite de cair na cama, só.

- Certo.  
Eu estava tensa, tentava não pensar, mas era impossível. Eu lembrava a cada momento de nossos beijos, carícias e de nossas loucuras dentro daquele quarto ou no bosque ao lado de minha casa. Onde as únicas testemunhas do nosso amor haviam sido formigas, pássaros e alguns insetos estranhos.  
Apenas a mãe-natureza.  
Alice mandou eu sentar na cama, enquanto secava o meu cabelo com o secador que trouxera. Ela tinha as mãos experientes e tratava de mim como uma menina cuida de uma boneca. Com todo o amor e dedicação.

A cada instante, cada segundo, cada inspiração e expiração, eu estava mais próxima do momento especial.  
Vesti a lingerie de oncinha, como Alice havia recomendado. Eu queria deixá-lo louco apenas de me ver. E então, ela me maquiava e me embelezava.  
Eu não falava. Estava sem palavras. Estava nervosa e totalmente esperançosa.  
_Espero que ele não desista. Espero que ele não desista. Espero que ele não desista._ Esse era o meu mantra.

Eu não agüentaria ser rejeitada. Não mais.  
Ouvi o celular dela tocar. Ela não se assustou e nem nada parecido, o atendeu no mesmo instante do primeiro toque.  
- Oi. - Ela respondeu.  
Ficou quieta por uns instantes.  
- Eu estou a arrumando, Edward. - Outra pausa. - Não! Vai nos atrapalhar.  
O quê? Argh! Eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo.  
- Não. Fique longe daqui. Bella não está pronta para te receber. - Ela falou, e já ia desligar quando eu percebi e comecei a gritar para ele ouvir.  
-Estou pronta siiiim! Pode vir me visitar, Edward. Venha! - E Alice me mandou um olhar mortal.  
- Você não sabe deixá-lo na expectativa? Controle-se, Bella. Jesus! Você tem que deixar ele queimando, provocar ele até ele explodir e te atacar.  
Alice realmente me assustou. Ela achou que eu o quê? Uma louca masoquista? Não mesmo!

- Alice, eu não quero deixar ele louco.. eu só quero ter ele perto de mim. Eu só quero que ele me ame, de todas as formas. Apenas isso. - Ficamos quietas por uns instantes. - Não sou tão sádica assim!  
Nós duas rimos.  
Então ouvimos um toque na janela. Alice xingou baixinho e foi lá falar com ele. Eu fiquei ali dentro quase pirando.  
- Posso entrar? - Só de ouvir a voz melodiosa dele eu já ficava excitada e transbordada de amor.  
- Não. Bella não está em trajes decentes. - Alice falou. Sua voz estava com um toque de maldade e malicia.  
- Melhor ainda. - Ele acrescentou, tentando passar por ela.

Alice não deixou. Ela estava falando sério e parecia realmente irritada, algo inédito. Eu decidi interferir antes que tivesse briga. Estava usando um roupão e isso pareceu desanimar Edward.  
Ele esta tão saidinho. Tsk.. Tsk.. Não que eu não gostasse.

- Deixem disso. Vocês não vão brigar por isso, né? É Ano Novo.. e lembrem-se que existe um cara lá embaixo, que piraria se ao menos _desconfiasse_ que um menino é capaz de entrar por essa janela.  
Eles pararam e ficaram me encarando. Aquilo me fez corar.  
- Bella.. - Edward falou com a voz doce e eu quase desmaiei. Ele era tão perfeito.  
- Você quer que ela fique pronta ou não? - Alice perguntou com a mão na cintura.  
- Pode ficar aí, Alice. - Ele disse. - Não tenho mais necessidade de passar. Eu já a vejo daqui.  
Ele estava tirando uma com a cara dela. Alice bufou e revirou os olhos. Eu fui andando em direção a eles, e me aproximei da janela, ficando a alguns metros dele.  
- Se Maomé não vai até a montanha... - Eu sussurrei. - .. a montanha vai até Maomé.  
Eu escutei o alto suspiro de Alice.  
- Ok. Vocês tem _cinco_ minutos. Nada além disso. - Ela disse, saindo rapidamente do quarto.

Edward me olhava com o sorriso torto.  
- Hm.. podemos fazer muitas coisas em cinco minutos. - Eu disse com um sorriso pervertido. Ele entrou no quarto e riu para mim.  
- Na verdade, meu amor, nós vamos _conversar_ nesses cinco minutos. - Ele falou docemente, indo em direção a minha cama.  
Eu fiquei sem fala. Ele estava me rejeitando. Ah, não! Eu não agüentaria uma rejeição, eu não conseguiria suportar. Eu abaixei a cabeça para ele não ver as lágrimas de frustração nos meus olhos.  
- Bella? - Ele chamou, me puxando mais para perto. Eu não conseguia encará-lo. Ele veria o sofrimento nos meus olhos, e isso o faria sofrer. E eu nunca gostaria de fazê-lo sofrer. - Olhe para mim, por favor.  
Então, eu o encarei.

- O que foi? - Perguntei com a voz toda embargada.

- Por que você está chorando? - Ele perguntou, passando as mãos no meu rosto, limpando as lágrimas que haviam escapado.  
- Porque você não quer transar comigo. - Falei como uma criança emburrada, com a voz de choro.  
Ele deu um risinho.  
- Eu quero. Quero _uito._ Mas vamos deixar isso para mais tarde, temos assuntos importantes para lidar agora. - Ele falou no meu ouvido, me aconchegando em seu peito.

- Você quer? - Perguntei confusa.  
- Com certeza. Nunca duvide do quanto eu a desejo, meu amor. Você é linda e perfeita, minha _leoa._ - Ele sussurrou sensualmente e eu sorri.  
- Quais são os assuntos? - Eu comecei a limpar as lágrimas com as minhas mãos. A vontade de chorar passara.  
Ele me desejava! E isso me fazia tão feliz.  
- Eu preciso ter certeza de uma coisa. Na realidade, mais de uma, porém essa é a mais importante e crucial.  
- O quê?  
- Você me ama? - Ele parecia um cachorro pedinte. Com os olhos brilhando na expectativa e o medo da resposta negativa presente. Eu quase o beijei, mas tive de me controlar.

- Obviamente. Que pergunta idiota. - Falei, sorrindo e o apertando com os meus braços.  
- Você seria capaz de largar tudo por mim? Eu sei que parece egoísmo, na realidade, é egoísmo, mas eu não consigo mais me controlar. Eu preciso de você, entende? Eu preciso de você para _sempre._  
- Edward.. - eu fui falar, quando entendi aonde ele queria chegar. Parecia uma ilusão, ou um sonho, eu devia ter entendido errado.  
- Bella, você tem todo o direito de dizer não a isso. Porque eu sei que você não quer abandonar Charlie nem Renee, e nem nada, mas eu simplesmente preciso saber da resposta. - Então ele começou a tagarelar.. não calava a boca.  
E eu o cortei, colocando o meu dedo nos seus lábios.  
- Você está falando do que eu estou pensando? - Perguntei confusa. Aquilo devia ser brincadeira. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

- Bella.. você quer ser minha pra _sempre? _- Ele ajoelhou-se no chão e me encarou com os olhos dourados brilhando

Eu fiquei sem fala. Senti que estava chorando novamente e ele interpretou isso da forma errada, mas antes que pudesse esboçar alguma reação, eu pulei em cima dele.  
- Eu quero isso com todo o meu coração. - Eu murmurei cheia de emoção em seu ouvido.  
Ele ficou extasiado, nos levantou e começou a me rodar em seu colo, me beijando no rosto. No nariz, na testa, nas bochechas.. e por fim, na boca.  
- Hm.. sua família preza muito a comemoração do Ano Novo? - Eu perguntei em seu ouvido.  
- Não, eu acho. - Ele falou, um pouco pensativo.  
- Ótimo. O meu plano de fuga é ótimo, quando eles forem nos procurar, estaremos no Caribe. - Falei com animação.  
Edward riu.  
- Isso não seria certo, mas eu adoraria. Porém temos alguns compromissos aqui na cidade. - Ele falou, mordendo minha orelha. Eu estremeci. Estávamos sentados na cama novamente. - Já se passaram 8 minutos. Não sei como Alice ainda não invadiu esse quarto. Se troque rápido, eu quero que chegue lá embaixo logo. Estarei te esperando, meu anjo.  
Ele beijou os meus lábios mais uma vez e pulou a janela.  
Eu não falei enquanto Alice terminava de me arrumar. Estava muda e em choque. Eu acabara de pensar na dimensão das palavras de Edward. Ele ia me transformar.. agora era irreversível. Eu viraria uma Cullen!

Pensei em Charlie, Renee e de tudo que sentiria falta, mas isso era tão pequeno, pois eles queriam a minha felicidade, e a única forma de obtê-la era ficando com Edward.  
O gosto da vitória dominou o meu ser. Eu perderia a virgindade naquela noite e ainda seria mordida por Edward. As coisas não poderiam ficar melhores.  
Ah! Eu amo a minha vida.

**POV Edward.**

Eu estava animado demais. Feliz demais. Estava evidente isso, e Charlie podia perceber. Aquela animação o deixava apreensivo e ele passava a imaginar vários motivos para o meu estado. Óbvio que ele não chegava nem perto..  
Ok, ele se aproximava bastante quando pensava coisas impuras em relação a mim e a Bella.  
Ele nem imaginava que o nosso grau de intimidade já era maior do que aquele. Coitado.  
- Como você está, Edward? - Ele perguntou formalmente. Como se não estivesse mais do que evidente o quanto eu estava feliz.  
- Eu estou ótimo, maravilhoso, fantástico.. e ah! - Eu respondi rapidamente. Ele arregalou os olhos e soltou uma risada.  
- E por que tanta felicidade?

- Eu e Bella vamos.. - Eu falei criando expectativa e ele arregalou os olhos. _Transar? Fugir? Se casar?_ Ele pensou nervosamente. Com medo de que ele fosse enfartar, eu logo acrescentei. -.. viajar! Isso se o senhor não se importar, Chefe Swan.  
_Viajar? Ufa!_  
- Claro que eu não me importo. Os seus pais vão, não é? - Ele falou, parecendo mais relaxado.  
Está no inferno.. abraça o capeta. Se eu já havia mentido uma vez, a segunda não doeria tanto. Não era totalmente mentira. Tinha uma _parte_ da verdade.  
- Sim, eles vão conosco. Acho que toda a família vai. - Eu falei, sorrindo.  
- Que ótimo. E para onde?  
Maravilha, Edward. Você não pensou no lugar.  
- _Rio de Janeiro_. Soube que tem praias lindas. - Falei o primeiro que veio na minha mente.

- Quando?  
- Acho que amanhã já estaremos no avião. Ou no _Rio_. - Falei. Seria melhor se Bella não voltasse para casa. Só depois de estar transformada e um pouco mais controlada. - Vamos raptar Bella por um tempinho.  
Eu estava tentando fazer graça.  
- Quanto seria esse tempinho?

- Um mês, aproximadamente. Isso se não tiver problemas, claro. - Eu falei, vendo a expressão assustada dele.  
- Uau. É um bom tempo. Mas acho que eu agüento. - _Será bom para a Bella._ Ele concluiu mentalmente.

Então, eu ouvi um barulho nas escadas e percebi que Bella estava descendo. E ela estava magnífica. Usava um vestido branco, ele era bem curto. O colo dele era cheio de pedrinhas brilhantes, e então, em vez de abrir a saia, como um vestido normal, ele era soltinho e colava nas coxas.  
Modelara o corpo dela, deixando-a divina.

Eu me imaginei tirando aquele vestido e isso me fez sorrir e suspirar. Quando ela chegou lá embaixo, eu fui a receber na escada, dando um beijo na testa dela.  
- Está linda. - Eu falei com paixão e ela corou, como sempre fazia.  
Seria tão triste saber que ela nunca mais coraria para mim, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz, pois eu a teria para sempre.  
- Você realmente não quer ir conosco? - Alice estava falando com Charlie. Nem havia reparado que ela havia descido.  
- Não, obrigada, minha querida. Billy conta comigo. - Ele falou gentilmente.  
Então, Bella foi se despedir dele, e eu fiquei a esperando. Eles se abraçaram.  
- Edward me contou da viagem de vocês ao Rio. Acho que não nos veremos por um longo tempo. - Ele falou no ouvido dela. - Eu vou sentir saudades, Bells.  
Ela começou a chorar baixinho.  
- Eu também, pai. - Ela sussurrou. - Aproveite com Billy e volte só amanhã, hoje é dia de tomar fogo.  
Eles riram baixinho.  
- Não se preocupe. Aproveite você também. - Ele deu um beijo na bochecha corada dela. - Feliz Ano Novo adiantado.  
- Pra você também.  
Então eles foram se afastando, totalmente desconcertados.  
- Adeus, Bells.

- Adeus, Pai.  
Fomos saindo, enquanto Bella acenava para o pai. Ela ainda estava chorando, e eu passei o meu braço pelo seu ombro, para apoiá-la.  
- Calma, meu amor. Você vai voltar a vê-lo. - Disse para ela.

A viagem de carro passou rapidamente, Bella estava calada assim como Alice e eu, apenas a musica tocava ao fundo. Logo chegamos na minha casa. Eu sempre ficava perto de Bella, segurando a sua mão. Devia estar sendo difícil para ela, embora ela se fizesse de durona.  
- Olá, Bella. - Esme foi cumprimentá-la e a abraçou docemente.  
- Oi. - Ela falou com um sorriso sincero. E depois abraçou Carlisle.  
- Olha só quem chegou. A salvadora dos virgens indefesos. Ou seria _corrompedora?_ - Emmett foi descendo as escadas com um sorriso malicioso. Eu rosnei para ele.  
Bella corou muito e todos riram.  
- Vá irritar outro, Emmett. - Eu falei com raiva.  
- Você sabe que ele é assim, Edward.. - Esme falou, lançando um olhar mortal para ele. - .. adora fazer essas piadinhas idiotas sobre a vida sexual dos outros.  
- Ignore ele, Bella. Ele vai cansar de zombar de você daqui uns dez anos, ou um pouquinho mais. - Carlisle falou, tentando acalmá-la. Mas eu pude a ouvir engolir um seco.  
Todos estavam vestindo branco e pareciam bem animados. Até mesmo Rosalie havia sorrido para Bella e aquilo a animou. Ela estava apreensiva, pelo visto eu teria que relaxá-la com as minhas técnicas de sedução.  
Uh. Vamos relógio passe rápido. Eu não via a hora de ficar sozinho com ela.  
Eu havia expulsado todos da casa naquela noite. Meia noite, eu esperava que eles tivessem longe dali. _Bem_ longe.

Menos Carlise, eu pedira para que ele não se afastasse muito para que eu pudesse ir pedir ajuda, se algo desse _errado_.  
Sentamos a mesa e ficamos observando Bella, enquanto ela comia. Era a última refeição dela e eu queria que ela aproveitasse. Eu ficava colocando uma montanha de comida no seu prato e ela apenas arregalava os olhos.

- Isso é pra mim? - Perguntou fazendo uma careta.  
- Você consegue ver mais alguém que come aqui, Bella? - Eu perguntei com um sorriso torto.

- Consigo ver várias pessoas que _comem_ aqui. E espero que você entre para esse grupo... hoje. - Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.  
Eu estremeci e fechei os olhos. Todos os outros fingiram que não haviam escutado nada e continuaram a conversar.  
- Hm.. coma rápido. - Eu falei para ela. E ela riu com a minha pressa e desespero.  
Não comeu muito, apenas brincou com a comida. Olhei para o relógio: _23:03._ Lancei um olhar reprovador pra todos os integrantes da minha família e eles levantaram prontamente.

- Nós vamos até a cidade para ver os fogos. - Emmett falou, indicando ele e Rosalie.  
- E não voltaremos hoje. - Ela nos assegurou com um sorriso perverso.  
- _Feliz ano nooovo!_ - Emmett gritou antes de sair de casa, de mãos dadas com Rose. - Usem _camisinha!_  
Todos riram e Bella corou.  
- Temos alguns compromissos. - Alice falou, dando um beijo na testa de Bella. - Precisamos conhecer o novo motel que estreiou em Seattle. Ele parece divino!  
Bella riu e piscou para Alice.  
- Boa sorte. - Ela murmurou baixinho, o que não passou despercebido por ninguém.  
- Boa sorte para você também. - Ela falou para Bella, sorrindo. - E a propósito, você vai ficar linda.

Então eles também saíram da casa, deixando apenas Carlisle, Esme, eu e Bella.  
- Você já sabe, Edward.. eu estarei aqui perto. Certeza que não quer ajuda? - Carlisle perguntou preocupado.  
Eu sorri agradecido para ele.  
- Não precisa. Eu consigo fazer isso. - Eu falei confiante.  
Esme beijou Bella no rosto e desejou boa sorte e Carlisle apenas deu uma piscadela para ela, então eles também desapareceram.  
Eu esperei que todos os pensamentos deles começassem a ficar distantes e que eles já não conseguissem ouvir mais nada o que se passava naquela casa, e então eu me aproximei dela, deixando nossos rostos próximos.  
- Enfim _sós._

Ela sorriu em expectativa e eu a peguei no colo, subindo com uma velocidade incrível para o meu quarto, ao chegar perto da porta, eu a depositei no chão e a encarei, hesitando um pouco. Eu confesso que estava nervoso.  
- Vai ser nesse cômodo que eu vou levar você a loucura, que eu vou fazer você gemer o meu nome e que eu vou transformá-la em minha _para sempre._ - Eu falei lentamente no seu ouvido, tentando estimulá-la e fazê-la estremecer.  
O que eu consegui com sucesso.  
- Edward.. - Ela gemeu baixinho, tocando o meu rosto. - .. prometa que dessa vez nós vamos até o final. Prometa que você vai saciar o meu desejo. Eu _preciso_ ouvir.  
- Nós não vamos parar, meu amor. Eu quero fazer amor com você e nós vamos fazer. Eu posso te garantir que saciarei todos os seus desejos. Você manda em mim.. eu sou eternamente seu. - Declarei em seu ouvido, a pegando novamente no colo, selando nossos lábios.

Então, eu abri a porta do quarto.  
Ela descolou nossos lábios para encará-lo. Alice, Esme e Rosalie que haviam preparado tudo. Estava perfeito. Tinham pétalas de rosa pelo chão. A cama estava toda arrumada, apenas nos esperando, convidativa. E havia apenas velas iluminando o local.  
Bella ficou sem palavras, apenas virou e me beijou docemente.  
- Eu te amo. - Ela sussurrou. - E eu quero te amar loucamente.  
Eu ri ansiosamente e fui caminhando em direção da cama.  
- Eu também te amo. - Falei, antes de deitá-la, e começar a beijar o seu pescoço macio e delicioso.  
Ela arqueou o corpo e o encostou mais no meu, puxando-me para mais perto dela. Suas mãos voaram para os meus cabelos, enquanto eu travava uma trilha de beijos pelo seu ombro, clavícula, pescoço.. às vezes mordiscava, ou até mesmo chupava.  
Minhas mãos foram para as pernas dela, tocando as coxas dela, nuas por culpa do vestido curtíssimo.  
- Beija a minha boca, meu _vampiro._ - Ela gemeu no meu ouvido.  
Como um passe de mágica o _junior_ estava despertando.

Eu a obedeci sem nem pensar duas vezes. Colei a minha boca na dela e passei a minha língua por seus lábios, pedindo passagem, o que ela concedeu. Nossas línguas começaram a se massagear em uma dança frenética e sensual. Ainda estávamos lentos e apaixonados, porém em uma intensidade incrível. As mãos de Bella voaram para o meu peito, onde ela passou a acariciar. Passava a mão nele e depois fazia um caminho quente até o meu pescoço.  
Beijar nunca havia sido tão bom.  
As minhas mãos começaram a passear pelo seu corpo, nas coxas, por dentro delas, então eu passei a mão em cima da vagina dela, onde ela gemeu na minha boca, e então eu segui em frente subindo o vestido, até tocar no umbigo quente e nu dela.  
O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais selvagem e desejoso. Bella foi abrindo meus botões lentamente, fazendo nossas peles se tocarem com freqüência, causando ondas de energia em mim. Me deixando mais excitado.

Ela deixou de beijar minha boca e avançou em cima do meu pescoço. Arranhando o meu peito e gemendo, enquanto eu a massageava. Eu não ficava em nenhum lugar específico, ficava explorando o corpo dela inteiro, roçando na vagina, ou apenas tocando a virilha, para deixá-la excitada e desejosa.  
- Eu preciso dos seus seios, Bella. - Eu gemi em seu ouvido.  
Ela levantou os braços e eu arranquei o vestido. Fiquei parado uns instantes encarando a lingerie de oncinha, totalmente sensual nela, perfeita e depois arranquei o sutiã mais rápido que consegui, levando minhas mãos sedentas ao seio dela.

Voltamos a nos beijar, enquanto eu a massageava. As vezes só ficava passando o dedo nos bicos rosados, ou então os apertava com um pouco de pressão, sem fazer força. Eles eram tão bons.. macios e convidativos. Minha boca estava salivando de vontade de chupá-los.

Os meus beijos foram descendo, eu passava a língua na sua pele quente e saborosa, com um único objetivo. Eu os lambi lentamente, e ela gemeu em meu ouvido, então comecei a chupá-los ou beijá-los, como fazia com a sua boca.  
- _Edwaard. Não paare. Ah, Deus!_ - Ela gemia. E aquilo me estimulava. Eu nunca pararia.  
Minhas mãos agora brincavam com o elástico da calcinha dela. E eu a sentia tensa de expectativa. Ela queria que eu a tocasse e por que eu não a obedeceria?

**POV Bella. **

A boca dele e sua língua gelada estavam nos meus seios, o que parecia ser a parte favorita dele. Isso me causava ondas de prazer, e me fazia gemer sonoramente. Meu coração bombava no meu peito e eu arfava.  
As mãos dele brincavam com o elástico da calcinha, fazendo a minha vagina pulsar de expectativa e de excitação. Ela estava totalmente pronta para ele a tocar e eu queria muito isso.  
- _Edwaard. Não paare. Ah, Deus! _- Eu gemia. E então, um de seus dedos gelados escorregou para dentro da minha calcinha e eu fiquei sem ar. Esqueci como se respirar e quase morri.

Ele foi direto ao meu clitóris, o tocando suavemente primeiro, o que me fez ter um instinto e mexer meu quadril em encontro ao dedo dele, fazendo mais pressão. Eu dei um grito e ele passou a beijar o meu peito com mais intensidade.  
Ele fazia movimentos no meu clitóris, para me estimular, e então foi descendo o dedo pela extensão da minha vagina, até chegar a minha entrada. Ele repetiu isso inúmeras vezes, com mais velocidade e pressão, o que me fez ficar ofegante e gemer com intensidade.  
Ele penetrou o dedo em mim lentamente, então começou a movimentá-lo lá dentro, me fazendo ficar alucinada. Seus beijos foram subindo novamente e alcançaram os meus lábios, abafando todos os meus gemidos.  
Adicionou outro dedo e continuou o movimento, com a pressão perfeita e a velocidade sendo alternada. Eu estava no céu, não era possível. O prazer me embriagava e me deixava zonza, dando a impressão de que tudo aquilo era um sonho.  
Com uma mão na minha vagina, a outra ficou responsável de acariciar o meu seio, enquanto ele me beijava. Minhas mãos estavam nervosas e tocavam o peitoral dele, hora arranhando, apertando ou massageando.  
Senti o orgasmo vindo com força total quando ele adicionou o terceiro dedo. Meu corpo se contraiu e eu gritei sentindo um prazer imenso. Achei que ia explodir. Ele ficou me olhando, vendo o tesão nos meus olhos..

- _Minha_ vez. - Falei quando a mão dele saiu de dentro da minha calcinha.

Edward concordou e nós rodamos na cama, me deixando por cima dele,o encarando com os olhos brilhando em malicia e tesão. Ele já estava sem camisa e eu comecei a explorar o peitoral, passando a mão pelo ventre, embaixo do umbigo dele, enquanto eu lambia e mordia o seu pescoço, colo, peitoral e abdômen. Ele pareceu gostar daquilo, pois gemeu o meu nome bem alto.  
Eu parei de tocá-lo, ficando sentada em seu membro duro, que nos separava graças algumas peças de roupa. Passei a rebolar ali e passar as mãos nos meus próprios seios, querendo o estimular. Fechei os olhos e gemi.  
- Edwaaaard.  
Aquilo pareceu o estimular, porque ele revirou os olhos e gemeu, rebolando embaixo de mim instintivamente e passando a mão nas minhas coxas. Ele colocou a língua para fora e eu entendi o que ele queria.  
O bebê queria _mamar._  
Eu deixei o meu peito ao alcance dele que o abocanhou instintivamente. Estava deitada novamente, e a minha mão foi para o membro duro dele, o tocando por cima da calça, sentindo o tamanho e a dureza.  
Ele estava tão excitado que me excitava. Era bom saber que eu era a causadora daquilo, que eu o excitava. Que eu era sensual.  
Eu afastei o meu peito de sua boca e ele gemeu, então eu fui descendo e aproximando a minha cabeça do seu ventre. Ele estava com os olhos dourados brilhantes e dominados pela luxuria.

Eu tentei abrir a calça dele com os meus dentes, o que o fez gemer e gritar o meu nome. Óbvio que eu não fui bem sucedida, era apenas uma desculpa para aproximar a minha boca _dele_ e de o provocar. De fazê-lo gemer. Tive que abrir o resto com a minha mão, então abaixei a sua calça e cueca ao mesmo tempo, deixando-as presas no pé dele. Ele as chutou para longe.

Eu o encarei e mandei uma piscadela, antes de abocanhar o pênis dele.

No começo eu só o lambia e dava beijos carinhosos, o que fazia Edward suspirar alto, e segurar a cabeceira da cama com muita força. Depois eu o coloquei inteiro, ou pelo menos a parte que cabia, na boca e comecei a chupá-lo.

Ele era gelado e quente ao mesmo tempo, eu não conseguia definir, e tinha um gosto esplendido que me estimulava a continuar. Eu comecei a fazer movimentos de vai e vem com a minha cabeça, o provocando com a língua, enquanto eu massageava a base do pênis dele com as minhas mãos.  
Ele começou a gemer alto, gemer não, ele gritava. Urrava. Parecia um leão selvagem pronto para atacar a sua presa. E isso me fazia continuar o meu trabalho com toda a dedicação.  
Passei a apenas chupar a cabeça dele, provocando-o com a língua, e às vezes mordiscando. Minhas mãos escorregaram para as bolas dele, e ele não reclamou, pareceu gostar, então eu comecei a acariciá-las docemente.  
De repente, ele puxou a minha cabeça para cima, me distanciando de seu pênis, e fazendo eu beijá-lo. Ele estava todo contorcido e gritava, então meus lábios abafaram os gemidos e eu escutei um barulho de algo quebrando. Não que estivesse preocupada, só se fosse alguma parte do meu corpo, o que não era.  
Ele estava gozando, eu conseguia sentir o líquido gelado caindo sobre a minha perna e eu sorri satisfeita entre o beijo. Ele afastou nossos lábios e deu um sorriso torto.  
- Acho que agora é a minha vez novamente, Isabella. Você pagará todos os seus pecados. - Ele estava com a voz sensual e lotada de prazer.  
- Pode vir quente que eu estou _fervendo._

**POV Edward.**

Um dos meus dedos invadiu a calcinha dela, desesperado por sentir o clitóris dela se endurecer de tesão, o corpo dela tremer e ela gritar de tanto prazer. A toquei delicadamente e isso causou uma reação nela, que jogou a cintura, fazendo um movimento em direção ao meu dedo, tentando pressioná-lo mais. Ela gemeu alto.  
Eu ainda beijava os seus seios, e quando a ouvi gritando, voltei a chupá-lo com intensidade, totalmente excitado de vê-la com prazer.  
Quando percebi que ela já estava suficientemente molhada, passei a explorar mais a sua vagina, fui descendo o dedo até a entrada, o que ela gostou, então eu passei a fazer isso inúmeras vezes, às vezes com mais velocidades, porém sempre a mesma pressão.  
Eu a penetrei com o dedo lentamente, temendo machucá-la, e passei a movimentá-lo lá dentro, um espaço tão pequeno, como será que eu caberia ali dentro sem violentá-la? Ela gemeu alto, e eu fui subindo os meus beijos para os lábios dela, abafando todas as lamúrias de prazer.  
Coloquei o segundo dedo, e a minha outra mão voou para o seio dela, a estimulando e massageando. As mãos dela me arranhavam, apertavam e acariciavam no peitoral. O que me deixava louco de prazer e extasiado.  
Ela sabia fazer as coisas perfeitas para mim.

Quando adicionei o terceiro dedo em sua vagina, ela teve um orgasmo. Eu parei de beijá-la só para observar as reações do corpo dela, a careta de prazer, o gemido. Tudo tão perfeito, tudo exatamente como devia ser.  
Ela abriu os olhos cor de chocolate, que provavelmente eu sentiria muita falta , e me encarou maliciosamente.  
- _Minha_ vez. - Ela falou, quando eu estava tirando a minha mão de sua calcinha.  
Não tinha como eu negar, também queria ser tocado por aquelas mãos quentes, e conhecer o paraíso mais uma vez.

Nos viramos na cama e ela ficou por cima dessa vez, como eu estava sem camisa, decidiu explorar o meu peitoral. Ela acariciava o meu ventre, logo embaixo do meu umbigo, fazendo eu tremer de vontade de descer a sua mão. Ao mesmo tempo ela me beijava no peito, pescoço, abdômen, me fazendo gritar o seu nome bem alto.  
- _Beeella!_ - E ela gostava disso. Ficava mais ousada e sensual.

Ela parou de me tocar, o que eu quase reclamei, mas permaneci quieto depois de ver o que ela estava fazendo. Ela sentou bem em cima do meu membro duro, deixando só algumas roupas como barreira. Então, ela simplesmente começou a rebolar em cima de mim e passar as mãos no próprio seio, jogando a cabeça para trás,gemendo meu nome.  
Eu estava fora de controle. Toda sanidade que restara agora se evaporara. Eu estava completamente à mercê dela.  
Eu comecei a passar as mãos nas coxas dela e coloquei a minha língua para fora, querendo muito beijar os bicos rosados dos seios perfeitos dela. Ela se inclinou sobre mim, deitando-se novamente, fazendo com que eu os abocanhasse com vontade.  
Senti a mão dela em cima do meu pênis, me massageando por cima da calça, e os seios dela abafaram os meus gemidos enlouquecedores. Ela estava decidida a me matar de prazer, não era possível.  
Então, de repente o seio dela não estava mais na minha boca e ela estava se afastando, eu gemi insatisfeito. Os beijos dela foram descendo pelo meu corpo e ela tentou abrir a minha calça com a boca. Oh! Aquilo era fantástico.  
- Bella. - Gemi.

Ela terminou de abrir as minhas calças com a mão e as abaixou até os meus pés, com a cueca junto. Eu as chutei para longe e a próxima coisa que senti foi a mais prazerosa de todas. Bella me olhou e piscou e logo em seguida abocanhou o _junior_ com muita vontade.

Céus!

Ela começou lambendo-o lentamente e dando vários beijos carinhosos, que me levaram a loucura, fazendo eu segurar a cabeceira da cama com força, para não esmagá-la de tanto prazer. Eu havia sonhado com aquela boca _o_ chupando o dia inteiro e agora estava se tornando realidade.  
Então, ao ouvir os meus gemidos e lamúrias, ela passou a ser mais ousada, ganhar mais confiança e o colocou inteiro na boca. Os movimentos de vai e vem que ela fazia, fizeram eu subir pelas paredes. A língua quente dela estava entrando em contraste com o meu corpo frio, me fazendo arfar e pirar.  
Eu estava perdendo o controle.  
Eu devia estar gritando, ou algo parecido, mas realmente não me importava, tudo o que eu queria era que ela não parasse naquele momento, que ela continuasse com aquela tortura prazerosa e estimulante.

Ela começou a chupar a cabeça dele, o mordiscando e provocando, o que era muito bom, então de repente as mãos dela escorregaram para as minhas bolas. O que eu pensei que seria estranho e até desconfortável era realmente bom. Ela percebeu que eu havia gostado, então investiu um pouco ali também, as acariciando.  
Foi nesse momento que eu pensei que ia explodir de prazer. Eu senti que o líquido estava vindo, junto a um orgasmo fenomenal, que fez eu me contorcer e arder em desejo. Foi nesse momento que eu ouvi um estalo bem alto.  
Oops! Acho que eu havia quebrado a cabeceira da cama.  
Decidi esnobar isso, então eu puxei a cabeça dela, não querendo a sujar com o meu gozo, beijando-a na boca, podendo sentir o meu próprio gosto.  
Eu a senti sorrir satisfeita no meio do nosso beijo, e isso me fez feliz. Ela gostava de me ver gozar e me dar prazer, e eu adorava esse lado selvagem dela. Me levava as nuvens.  
- Acho que agora é a minha vez novamente, Isabella. Você pagará todos os seus pecados. - Falei, com um sorriso safado na cara. Hm.. eu gostaria de ver ela implorar para que eu a possuísse. Eu queria vê-la gritar o meu nome mais alto. E eu veria com a plena certeza.

- Pode vir quente que eu estou _fervendo_. - Ela respondeu com a voz mergulhada em uma rouquidão sacana. Eu não agüentei e a beijei vorazmente, tentando mostrar o quanto a amava e desejava.  
Minhas mãos voaram para os seios dela, e ela soltou um risinho, abafado pelo nosso beijo ardente. Eu precisava de um tempo para recuperar a excitação de antes, e para isso, passei a acariciá-la e estimulá-la, apenas isso bastava para mim. Se ela estivesse excitada, eu também ficaria. Estávamos conectados de um jeito anormal e brilhante.  
Ela voltou a acariciar o meu peitoral com uma mão, e a outra estava nos meus cabelos, massageando o meu coro cabeludo. Eu investia nos seios dela, e com a outra mão, tocava o seu rosto. Ela estava suada e com as bochechas coradas, mas estava maravilhosa. Passei a beijá-la de olhos abertos, apenas para ver as reações do corpo dela, e suas expressões, quando eu a tocava.  
Minhas mãos foram descendo e chegaram a calcinha dela. Eu a tirei lentamente, deixando uma expectativa no ar. Depois de tirá-la, eu abri as pernas dela gentilmente, e fui descendo os beijos em direção a vagina dela.

Eu dei um beijo nos lábios _dela_, e então a estimulei um pouco com a língua, esperando que ela ficasse pronta para me receber. Ela estava absurdamente molhada, porém eu não queria machucá-la de modo algum, quanto mais lubrificado, melhor.  
Ela movimentava o quadril em direção a minha boca e eu a chupava gentilmente, sentindo o gosto dela em meus lábios. Era tão bom, tinha o mesmo gosto dela, da sua pele, porém ali era mais concentrado. Era doce e azedo ao mesmo tempo, era perfeito.  
Então, eu parei de chupá-la, pois percebi que já estava bem excitado novamente. Subi para beijá-la na boca novamente, enquanto as mãos dela foram para o meu pênis. O estimulando, fazendo o movimento de vai e vem com as mãos perfeitas e macias.

Eu estava pronto. E eu precisava saber se ela estava pronta para mim.  
Coloquei um dedo nela, para ver o quanto ela estava molhada. Ela gemeu e arqueou o corpo no meu.

- Hm.. você está pronta para me receber, meu amor. - Eu disse, em seu ouvido. - O que você quer?  
Eu estava tentando fazê-la falar.. fazendo implorar por mim.  
- Eu quero você. - Ela falou com a respiração ofegante. Arranhava o meu peitoral, parara de bater para mim, agora apenas passava a mão pelo meu corpo, toda na expectativa.  
- Mas eu estou bem aqui. - Falei com um sorriso malvado e perverso.  
Ela gemeu em protesto e se movimentou embaixo de mim.  
- Eu quero _ele_. - Ela falou manhosamente.

- Ele quem, meu amor? - Perguntei, fingindo-me de sonso. Isso a irritou, ela socou o meu peito e revirou os olhos indignada.  
Meus dedos foram para o clitóris dela, e ela gemeu alto. Ela começou a gritar e me socar, sem falar palavras coerentes.  
- Eu quero que você _enfie_ essa porcaria que você tem no meio das suas pernas em mim, _AGORA!_ - Ela gritou desesperada.  
Eu tive vontade de rir. Queria deixá-la louca, queria que ela implorasse para mim.  
- Porcaria? É uma porcaria? - Eu falei, fazendo mais pressão no clitóris dela, a fazendo arfar.  
- Não.. é maravilhoso. - Ela gemeu. - Eu preciso de você, por favor. Eu vou morrer!  
Ela me olhou e fez aquele biquinho irresistível. Eu beijei o lóbulo da orelha dela, e parei de estimulá-la com as mãos. A encarei com paixão.

- Se por um acaso eu a machucar, basta avisar, meu amor. Eu vou fazer amor com você _agora._ - Prometi no ouvido dela, sussurrando sensualmente.  
Ela abriu mais as pernas e eu me instalei ali no meio, preparado para penetrá-la. Eu devia ser razoável, pois era a primeira vez dela, devia doer. Eu fui me posicionando na entrada dela, e isso fez com que ela gemesse, e movesse o quadril para me fazer entra.  
- Calma, meu amor. Não tenha pressa.

Eu fui entrando lentamente nela. Eu vi a dor ali presente em seus olhos achocolatados, porém o prazer também estava ali. Quando estava inteiro dentro dela, eu parei e fiquei uns instantes sem me movimentar, a vendo gemer de dor e prazer embaixo de mim.

- Quer que eu saia de você? - Eu perguntei, tentando ser gentil.  
- Não. Está bom, é apenas um pouco dolorido.. - Então, instintivamente, eu levei uma das minhas mãos a sua cintura e a outra eu comecei a estimular o seu clitóris. Isso a fez gemer, e então eu passei a me movimentar dentro dela.  
Primeiramente me movimentei bem devagar, utilizando a mão na cintura dela como apoio, depois de alguns instantes ela já estava rebolando, e gritando por mais. Pelo visto a dor havia passado.  
- Mais forte, Edward.. mais forte, meu vampirão. - Ela gritou no meu ouvido, gemendo e me mordendo.  
Então, eu passei a entrar e sair dela com força e velocidade, a fazendo gritar, gemer e rebolar. Eu fui agindo por instinto, deixando as águas rolarem, sem pensar no que estava fazendo.  
Nossa sincronia era perfeita. Fazíamos o vai e vem sensualmente, a testa dela encharcada de suor, e ela estava toda corada, gemendo, totalmente dominada pela luxuria. Suas mãos estavam no meu abdômen, e me apertavam e arranhavam. Nós nos beijávamos a maior parte do tempo, ou ficávamos apenas no encarando, vendo as reações um do outro.

- Eu te amo taanto! - Eu gritei, no meio do clímax e do prazer.  
- Oh, Edward! - Ela gemeu, quando eu descobri a força exata para fazê-la alucinar. - Eu também!  
Nossos corpos foram alcançando o ápice do prazer juntos, nós nos contorcemos e tivemos espasmos ao mesmo tempo, fazendo o nosso grito final parecer um único, como se fossemos apenas um ser.

Eu senti o gozo jorrar de mim e a invadir. E então nossos corpos começaram a relaxar, e eu tombei em cima dela. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu me sentia cansado e satisfeito, e eu sabia que ela estava exatamente igual embaixo de mim.  
- Isso foi.. indescritível. - Ela falou com a voz rouca e exausta.

- Eu sei. Foi perfeito. - Eu falei, a beijando na orelha, e no pescoço.

- Edward? - Ela me chamou com a voz manhosa.  
- O que foi, meu amor?  
- Você promete ficar ao meu lado enquanto eu estiver queimando? Promete não me deixar por um instante? - Ela parece tão insegura e tão sensível. Aquilo me fez abraçá-la com mais força.  
- Eu estarei ao seu lado por toda a nossa existência. Eu prometo, meu amor. - Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Edward... me morda. - Ela estava pedindo para mim, e eu não tinha como negar aquilo. Eu tinha que me controlar e eu faria aquilo. Eu conseguiria fazer. Eu sabia que conseguiria.  
- Eu faço tudo o que você manda, minha Bella.  
Aproximei os meus dentes da jugular dela, e inspirei o seu cheiro, antes de mordê-la delicadamente.

**POV Bella. **

Eu vi os olhos dele brilharem depois que eu falei aquilo. Então, ele me pegou com cuidado e amor e me beijou vorazmente, demonstrando tudo o que eu queria naquele momento, e me passando confiança.  
As mãos dele foram rápidas e sedentas em direção ao meu seio, enquanto eu acariciava o peitoral dele e o coro cabeludo, com muita dedicação. A outra mão dele estava no meu rosto, ele parecia estar indeciso, se olhava para mim ou simplesmente me beijava. Então, a mão dele foi descendo a alcançou a minha calcinha. Eu arfei e gemi um pouco.  
Ele foi a tirando lentamente, o que foi praticamente uma tortura para mim. Então, depois que a jogou longe, ele abriu as minhas pernas e foi descendo os beijos em direção ao meu ventre. Aquilo me deixou na expectativa e totalmente ansiosa, a cada beijo ou toque eu estremecia e me contorcia de prazer. Ele sabia fazer tudo para me deixar louca.

Ele deu um beijo _nela_ e depois passou a estimulá-la e tocá-la indecentemente com a língua, me fazendo arfar e ver estrelas. Se ele queria me deixar em um estado de loucura totalmente avançado, ele havia conseguido. Eu em um movimento instintivo, mexia os meus quadris em direção a boca dele, que me chupava calorosamente, me deixando extasiada e me fazendo gritar.  
Quando a boca dele se afastou da minha vagina e veio em direção a minha, eu fui atrás do pênis dele com as minhas mãos, querendo que ele ficasse tão excitado quanto eu. Comecei a estimulá-lo fazendo o movimento de vai e vem com intensidade, o fazendo arfar e gemer em meus lábios.  
Quando ele colocou um dedo em mim, eu arqueei o meu corpo, e parei de bater para ele. Não tinha mais coordenação motora nenhuma, passei então a arranhá-lo no peito e apenas massagear o seu corpo, sem nenhum lugar específico. Eu gemi alto.  
- Hm.. você está pronta para me receber, meu amor. - Ele disse em meu ouvido, fazendo o ar gélido de sua boca tocar a minha pele quente pelo tesão.. - O que você quer?  
_Tão_ atraente e provocador.

- Eu quero você. - Eu falei sem saber nem ao menos explicar o que eu queria. Estava confusa e aturdida por culpa do prazer grandioso.  
- Mas eu estou bem aqui. - Ele disse com um sorriso perverso. Argh.. ele havia entendido e estava me fazendo de sonsa.  
Eu gemi e tentei me movimentar embaixo dele, querendo fazê-lo entender.  
- Eu quero _ele_. - Eu estava tentando fazer manha. Ele sabia do que eu estava falando, céus!  
- Ele quem, meu amor? - Ele se fingiu de sonso e isso me irritou. Eu o soquei no peito e revirei os olhos, completamente indignada.  
Ele estava tirando uma com a minha cara, não era?  
Então, eu senti os dedos dele ao encontro do meu clitóris e eu fechei os olhos com força, gemendo alto. Eu comecei a gritar e socá-lo. Estava com raiva e queria que ele me possuísse mais que tudo na vida. Eu queria.. eu precisava.. eu ansiava.  
Mas ele não fazia nada em troca. Ele me encarava apenas. Isso fez a raiva borbulhar.  
- Eu quero que você _enfie_ essa porcaria que você tem no meio das suas pernas em mim, _AGORA!_ - Eu gritei, desesperada.  
- Porcaria? É uma porcaria? - Ele estava tentando me provocar, agora sim eu havia entendido. Fez mais pressão no meu clitóris, me fazendo arfar.  
- Não.. é maravilhoso. - Eu gemi instantaneamente. - Eu preciso de você, por favor. Eu vou morrer!

Agora eu estava implorando, olha só que estado lastimável. Isso não era certo de se fazer com uma garota, fazê-la humilhar-se dessa maneira totalmente indecente, simplesmente implorando e se arrastando por sexo.  
Era algo realmente cruel.

Ele parou de me estimular e beijou o meu lóbulo da orelha, fazendo eu estremecer toda. Eu estava totalmente entregue a ele.  
- Se por um acaso eu a machucar, basta avisar, meu amor. Eu vou fazer amor com você _agora._- Edward falou com uma voz doce.  
Eu quase morri, senti o meu sangue bater mais forte, e o meu coração fraquejar em expectativa. Acho que eu não sobreviveria àquilo.

Eu abri mais as pernas e senti ele se instalar ali no meio. Meu corpo estava todo o esperando, pronto para ele. Eu senti o seu pênis grande, ereto e volumoso na minha entrada, e aquilo me fez gemer, e arquear o meu corpo, tentando fazê-lo entrar em mim.  
Eu precisava dele!

- Calma, meu amor. Não tenha pressa. - Sua voz era doce e me acalmou.  
Ele foi entrando lentamente em mim, e eu sentia tudo em chamas, apesar dele ser gelado. A dor era aguda, porém suportável, eu já havia passado por coisas mil vezes piores. Era uma dor prazerosa, uma dor masoquista que fazia você querer sentir mais dor, sem nem ao menos cogitar a idéia dele parar de torturá-la, apenas pensar nisso dava ânsias.  
Ele era enorme, e estava todo ali dentro de mim, porém não se movimentava. Eu sentira a minha virgindade ser rompida e agora estava esperando o prazer voltar, porém ele não fazia nada para isso acontecer. Eu devia estar com uma cara péssima.  
Sempre eu para estragar.  
- Quer que eu saia de você? - Ele perguntou gentilmente. Eu quase gritei que não quando ele falou aquelas palavras. Se ele saísse agora eu morreria.

- Não. Está bom, é apenas um pouco dolorido.. - Eu tentei explicar sem assustá-lo e sem fazê-lo desistir da idéia. Então, ele me segurou com uma de suas mãos pela cintura firmemente e a outra começou a estimular o meu clitóris, fazendo o prazer voltar com tudo, e me fazendo gritar e rebolar nele.  
Ele começou a se movimentar dentro de mim, me dando um prazer enorme e me fazendo esquecer da dor estúpida. Instantes depois eu já estava gritando por mais e implorando para que ele continuasse.

- Não. Está bom, é apenas um pouco dolorido.. - Eu tentei explicar sem assustá-lo e sem fazê-lo desistir da idéia. Então, ele me segurou com uma de suas mãos pela cintura firmemente e a outra começou a estimular o meu clitóris, fazendo o prazer voltar com tudo, e me fazendo gritar e rebolar nele.  
Ele começou a se movimentar dentro de mim, me dando um prazer enorme e me fazendo esquecer da dor estúpida. Instantes depois eu já estava gritando por mais e implorando para que ele continuasse.  
- Mais forte, Edward.. mais forte, meu vampirão. - Eu gritei para estimulá-lo como Alice havia sugerido. E sim, eu estava tendo um tesão enorme.

Ele começou a entrar e sair de mim com uma velocidade incrível e desumana e com a força perfeita, me fazendo arfar e dançar embaixo dele, para tentar acompanhá-lo, o que era impossível. Minhas mãos apertavam o seu abdômen, e arranhavam.

Agente ficava se encarando a maior parte do tempo, ansiosos para ver as reações passando nas nossas íris, ou simplesmente nos beijando com todo o amor.  
- Eu te amo taanto! - Ele gritou no meio do clímax.  
- Oh, Edward! - Eu gemi, sem conseguir responder direito. Eu estava perdida naquela confusão de prazer. - Eu também!

Começamos a alcançar o topo do prazer juntos, tremendo juntos, sentindo espasmos e dando o último grito e o mais forte, o mais lotado de prazer e amor. Nós havíamos sido feitos um para o outro.  
Eu senti algo gelado sendo despejado dentro de mim. Era o gozo de Edward, totalmente refrescante, no meu corpo em chamas. Eu quase agradeci a ele por isso, porém preferi ficar quieta, aproveitando o restante do prazer que ainda estava presente.  
Ele tombou em cima de mim, e eu me senti exausta e satisfeita, eu estava finalmente saciada. Eu estava finalmente completa e totalmente feliz. Eu não era mais virgem e Edward havia feito da forma mais perfeita que podia existir.  
- Isso foi.. indescritível. - Falei para ele com todo o meu amor.  
- Eu sei. Foi perfeito. - Ele concordou, rouco, falando próximo do meu ouvido, me causando arrepios. Depois depositou beijos no meu pescoço e na orelha.  
- Edward? - Eu o chamei, temerosa.  
- O que foi, meu amor?

- Você promete ficar ao meu lado enquanto eu estiver queimando? Promete não me deixar por um instante? - Eu estava com medo. E precisava dele para me confortar. Eu precisava ter a certeza de que viraria vampira e que ele ficaria comigo para sempre.  
- Eu estarei ao seu lado por toda a nossa existência. Eu prometo, meu amor. - Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, me fazendo derreter de amor.

- Edward... me morda - Eu pedi para ele, esperando com todo o meu coração de que ele fizesse.  
- Eu faço tudo o que você manda, minha Bella. - Ele respondeu prontamente.

Senti que ele se aproximava do meu pescoço, pois sua respiração fria batia nele, fazendo com que eu ficasse mais arrepiada e nervosa. Senti os dentes venenosos dele furando a minha pele delicadamente. A dor era horrível, provavelmente a pior que eu já havia sentido na vida, mas eu tentei esnobar isso. Ele estaria ali comigo, e depois de toda essa tempestade viria a bonança. Eu ficaria com ele para sempre e apenas isso que importava.

Senti o veneno correndo pelas minhas veias e eu tentei relaxar. A queimação começando e me matando. O coração se acelerando desesperado no meu peito. A minha respiração ofegante. E os meus gritos silenciosos, transbordando pelas minhas íris.  
Edward me encarou, com os lábios lotados do meu sangue, ele estava com uma expressão culpada e eu tentei sorrir para ele. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.  
Eu agüentaria fundo. Eu era Isabella Swan. Uma menina de 18 anos que viveria para sempre com o homem dos sonhos. Uma menina que perdera a virgindade na noite do Reveillon da forma mais perfeita possível.  
A menina _leoa_ podia agüentar isso. E então.. viria a eternidade. E eu poderia transar todas as noites.  
Valia _totalmente a pena._

_**FIM **_

**RECADO A TODOS OS LEITORES**

Pessoal.. a fic chegou ao final! Eu sei que parece triste, mas não é.. o que importa é que ela foi finalizada e eu espero com todo o meu coração que vocês tenham gostado. Eu me esforcei nela e espero ter atendido a todas as expectativas.  
Foi uma das shorts que eu mais gostei de fazer, por culpa do número de reviews, vocês foram de total ajuda, viu?  
OBRIGADA! *-*  
Peço que todos que concluíram a leitura, expressem o que acharam da fic, deixando uma review ou até mesmo uma crítica para mim.  
Obrigada, a todos que leram. Nos vemos em uma próxima SHORT ou LONG, eu espero. O que pode não demorar para acontecer. * cara de safada *

ADORO VOCÊEEEEEEES  
Beijocas.  
Ari.


End file.
